Objections
by Mirliton
Summary: Dans une ville où la magie imprègne tout, il arrive que les objets aient leur mot dire. Ne mécontentez pas trop votre chaise si vous tenez à vos fesses...
1. Expérience

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers sont à Pratchett. Je garde, une fois de plus, les chaussettes, ainsi que le dragon en peluche .

**Genre: **ceci sera sans doute une série de One Shot sur des thèmes absurdes qui viennent trop souvent parasiter mes délires du Disque-Monde (et aussi d'Harry Potter, d'ailleurs...)

-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-

**Objections.**

**-**

**1- L'Expérience.**

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

Tout commença par un frémissement général. Une sorte d'unanimité dans la protestation, à peine perceptible. Seul Cogite s'en aperçut : l'Econome continuait à babiller sur les sornucles trompues qui blozetaient de fleur en fleur (?), Ridculle touillait vigoureusement le mélange d'un bourdon ferme et les autres mages attendaient impatiemment la merveille promise.

Rincevent aurait sans doute lui aussi remarqué l'anomalie, mais dès que l'Archichancelier avait annoncé le début d'une expérience visant à améliorer le rendement de leur chaudière thaumique, il avait couru se planquer sous son lit, sans doute prêt à bondir dans son Bagage à la moindre explosion.

Cogite n'avait pu y couper : sa présence était justement nécessaire pour empêcher que tout ne saute, le moindre contact extérieur avec la substance magique pouvant occasionner quelques… _dégâts_. Il avait ainsi réussi à dissuader le titulaire des Runes Modernes d'ajouter une poudre bleue quand Ridculle avait le dos tourné (_«Ben quoi ? ça lui ferait passer l'envie de se moquer de mes chaussettes!»_) **(1)**, à empêcher le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies de tremper son dragon en peluche dans le joli bouillonnement de magie rouge et or (_«Allez, juste le temps de raviver les couleurs !»_) et à rattraper in extremis un bout de macaron que l'assistant d'Incertitude Créative avait négligemment lancé (_«Tout ça, c'est bouillon, sou-soupe et compagnie, un peu plus, un peu moins…»_)

Bref, tout se présentait pour le mieux (en tout cas : pour le moins pire **(2)**), et Cogite s'était accordé quelques secondes de détente sur une chaise. C'est alors qu'il chancela légèrement, et toute la pièce avec lui. Interloqué, il se redressa, examina d'un air suspicieux son siège (qui prit son meilleur air de _« Moâââ ? nooon... »_) et finalement se rassit. Ridculle commençait à prononcer les formules traditionnelles en s'emmêlant un peu dans les passes de main au-dessus du chaudron, mais c'était sans importance : juste du spectacle pour épater la galerie.

Sans importance... sauf que dans les rudes montagnes du Bélier, au robuste pays de Lancre d'où venait l'Archichancelier (comme il aimait à le rappeler 4 ou 5 fois par jour), on ne fait pas confiance aux poches qui se trouent, se décousent et laissent pernicieusement filer leur contenu dans la nature. Cogite s'en souvint lorsqu'il vit un mouchoir roulé en boule s'échapper de la manche de Ridculle au-dessus du chaudron, et il s'en trouva sur le cul.

Sa chaise, prenant ses jambes à ses accoudoirs, venait en effet de lui fausser compagnie.

En une fraction de seconde, ce fut le chaos total : bancs et tables massives, d'un bel ensemble, venaient de sauter par les fenêtres, tandis que le chaudron (un tripode aux vifs réflexes) se carapatait dans un coin de la pièce, évitant de justesse le catastrophique mouchoir (en égratignant quelques mages au passage, mais on ne fait pas de magie en marchant sur des œufs). Seuls les murs, l'évier (qui n'avait pas réussi à se désencastrer) et les vêtements étaient restés à leur place – même si Cogite avait senti sa robe le tirer vers la porte, qui s'était d'ailleurs sauvée dans le couloir, abandonnant lâchement ses charnières couinant de peur.

Ridculle marcha à grands pas en direction du chaudron mutiné, brassant largement l'air autour de lui.

« Cochonnerie de fer-blanterie ! Attends un peu de voir de quel bois se chauffe mon bourdon ! »

Cogite regarda avec terreur livres, briquet, sandwiches et trombones s'échapper des manches furieuses tandis que le mage s'approchait du chaudron traqué. Ce dernier, animé de l'énergie du désespoir, fonça, feinta la montagne ridcullienne (3 pieds contre 2 jambes, c'est légèrement plus rapide) et sauta dans l'évier, se vidant avec force glouglou de la substance instable. Le temps que Ridculle l'attrape par la anse et le secoue comme un prunier (pas savant) **(3)**, il avait repris la grave et consciencieuse immobilité qui faisait de lui depuis quelques décennies un chaudron exemplaire.

Si l'Archichancelier était hors de ses gonds (comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les portes), les autres mages semblaient surtout déçus.

« Si **_on_** m'avait laissé ajouter un peu de sulfate de cuivre, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé...

- Et mon dragonneau ? qui va me reteindre mon dragonneau ? »

Même l'Econome regardait tristement par la fenêtre l'hécatombe de meubles qui jonchait le jardin.

« La table en chêne a écrasé un nid de trizulles blobloteuses... »

Cogite haussa les épaules. Ils oubliaient de se plaindre d'être encore en vie.

Ridculle, lassé d'insulter un objet impassible, chercha un autre défouloir et se tourna tout naturellement vers le directeur du Centre d'Energie Thaumique.

« Stibon ! Expliquez-moi donc tout ça !

- La magie de l'U.I., monsieur. Elle a imprégné les objets et visiblement, ils peuvent par moment faire preuve de... euh... _(bon sens ? instinct de survie ?)_ ... d'initiative.

- Et alors ? Vous aussi, pourtant vous n'êtes pas parti en courant quand l'expérience allait aboutir ! »

Cogite se garda de répondre sincèrement sur ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu le choix.

« Et bien, monsieur, il semblerait juste que les objets avaient quelques... objections quant à ce projet. »

Ridculle le fixa d'un air dégoûté.

« Les objets. Des objections. Stibon, c'est le jeu de mots le plus pitoyable que j'aie jamais entendu. Allez plutôt vous rendre utile en nettoyant le jardin ! »

Cogite, soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte, se précipita dans le couloir, où il heurta un Rincevent pieds nus et affolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon lit vient de se jeter du haut de ma tour et mes chaussettes se sont sauvées avec mes chaussures! **(4)**»

Cogite haussa des épaules (il devenait maître dans cette subtile discipline) :

« Une expérience qui a mal tourné. »

Et il planta là le ma_j_e, en direction de la lingerie : ramasser les débris de bois, d'accord, mais s'il y avait en plus les attributs odorants de Rincevent gambadant sur le tas, il préférait se munir de pinces à linges. Si elles ne s'étaient pas sauvées avec le reste.

-

**Fin (de la 1ere objection)**

(qui a dit "abjection"???)

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-

**_"Objets inanimés, avez-vous une âme ? _" (Lamartine)**

**Au passage: cette histoire concourt pour la fic contenant le plus de jeux de mots pourris. Combien, à votre avis?... **

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Les chaussettes, dans tout le Multivers, c'est sacré. On ne se moque pas des chaussettes des autres, on ne mouille pas les chaussettes des autres, on ne pique pas les chaussettes des autres. Même le Bibliothécaire, pourtant quadrimane, vous le confirmerait. Oook !

**(2)** Lorsqu'il est question des mages d'Ankh Morpork, « moins pire » n'est pas une faute de grammaire, juste une triste réalité.

**(3)** Secouer un prunier savant peut s'avérer dangereux. Surtout lorsqu'il n'a plus ses dents de lait.

**(4) **La force de l'habitude, sans doute. En général, les jambes de Rincevent commencent à courir pile au moment où ses chaussures et chaussettes se disent qu'il est temps de changer de paysage.**  
**


	2. C'est pas de la tarte

**Disclaimer:** une fois de plus, merci Mr Pratchett!

Je récidive.

-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-

**Objection 2 **

-

**C'est pas de la tarte !**

-

Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, dans l'attente : la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Le grincement sinistre des charnières mal huilées retentit lugubrement, suivi d'un silence insoutenable à peine troublé par une respiration contenue.

Ils surent alors que c'était LUI. L'angoisse s'évanouit brusquement : il n'était plus temps d'avoir peur, le moment de l'affrontement arrivait enfin et ils se tenaient prêts. En une semaine, ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre : la disparition progressive de leurs semblables les plus exposés, les bruits atroces de mastication, et les restes... les restes... Une pensée insoutenable.

Des pas feutrés. Un discret claquement de langue. Un rai de lumière qui pénètre dans leur refuge : c'était le signal. Ils bondirent, puissante vague dévastatrice, au visage de leur assaillant. Et, sans attendre que l'Autre se remette du choc, se précipitèrent vers la porte. Qui était fermée.

Un ricanement sadique retentit : ç'en était fait d'eux.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Lorsque Cogite Stibon descendit aux cuisines à minuit pour se faire un petit **(1) **quatre-heures **(2)**, il dut désactiver le blocage magique de la porte pour découvrir le carnage en cours.

Le Major de Promo, bourdon et fourchette en mains, coursait 2 macarons survivants qui, à voir la vitesse à laquelle s'activaient leurs petites pattes, ne tenaient pas à vivre l'expérience singulière de la digestion. Un macaron aux pistaches gisait en miettes sur les dalles, visiblement atteint en pleine course par un coup de bourdon, et un macaron au café avait préféré se jeter dans le poêle à charbon où il achevait de griller. Cogite refusa d'identifier le tas rosâtre, informe et mou qui flottait dans l'évier : le suicide par noyade ne réussissait pas plus que ça aux biscuits fourrés.

Le Major de Promo poussa un cri de triomphe : il avait enfin coupé toute retraite aux fugitifs. Ces derniers se terraient derrière une casserole, l'un d'eux crachotant avec arrogance de la confiture à la framboise en direction du gourmand. Le mage bondit, écrabouilla dans la foulée le macaron rose (qui eut le temps, avant de rendre l'âme, de l'asperger une dernière fois de confiture) et saisit le macaron praliné. Cogite détourna les yeux : les pitoyables piaillements de la créature devenaient insoutenables. Il se retourna pour voir le Major, barbouillé de miettes, se pourlécher les babines et il décida, écoeuré, de renoncer à ses tartines de miel **(3)** quotidiennes.

« Une simple question, Major...

- Miomfh ?

- Pourquoi ne vous attaquez-vous qu'aux macarons de plus d'une semaine ? Ils sont secs et ne se laissent pas faire comme ceux d'un jour ou deux.

- Justement, justement, c'est tout l'intérêt, mon petit ! L'excitation de la traque bien menée, la jubilation du piège actionné, la satisfaction d'un quatre-heures obtenu de haute lutte !

- ...

- Les macarons, c'est pas de la tarte : faut les mériter. »

Cogite partit en soupirant. La palme du jeu de mots le plus affligeant revenait cette fois au Major de Promo. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait, car il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles du macaron au café : « La porte est fermée, nous voilà chocolat ! »

-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

-

**Les jeux de mots ne se sont pas améliorés. Et le reste est toujours aussi taré. Mais je persévère...**

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Un quatre-heures, même de la taille d'un festin (surtout à l'U.I. !), est toujours « petit ». Magie narrative, sans doute...

**(2)** Difficile de dire s'il était en retard pour celui du jour ou en avance sur le suivant. En même temps, les mages ont depuis longtemps résolu ce problème du quatre-heures qui, scandaleusement, ne survient que deux fois par jour (à quatre heures du matin et quatre heures de l'après-midi, bien sûr). Une petite distorsion temporelle (à quoi ça sert sinon, d'être mage ?) et le tour est joué : quatre-heures à volonté. Les moins doués en magie ont trouvé une autre parade : ôter le démon-chronomètre de l'horloge des cuisines, qui depuis affiche gaiement '4h00'

**(3)** Ce en quoi il a été bien inspiré, vu l'humeur des baguettes et du pot de miel.


	3. Quand le bouillon tourne court

**Disclaimer :** merci toujours Mr Pratchett pour les personnages et l'univers ; pour les couverts, je les rends au placard à la fin.

**Précision: **je me souviens vaguement d'une fête nommée le Canard de l'âme; qui s'accompagne d'un gâteau quelconque, sorte de Chandeleur disco-mondaine. Mais je n'ai pas mon Vademecum sous la main, impossible de donner d'autres détails.

Petit clin d'oeil à **Tepthida** pour les pipistrelles :)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-

**Objection 3. **

-

**Quand le bouillon tourne court. **

-

Les mages se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble, l'air grave (même l'Econome), vers leur condisciple fautif. Dans le fond, beaucoup d'expériences devenaient rapidement sujets de plaisanterie à l'U.I. (enfin, pour ceux qui n'en étaient pas victimes) **(1)**, et un certain nombre de gaffes étaient tolérées par amour de la science magique. Après tout, comme l'avait insolemment lancé le Major de Promo après avoir créé un mini trou-noir dans le tas de compost, « Que celui qui n'a jamais ouvert les portes de la Basse Fosse me jette la première pierre. » Seul Rincevent lui avait audacieusement (et discrètement) balancé un grain de sable.

Toutefois, il y avait des limites, même pour les mages. Que l'on crée des sourceliers et que l'on trafique l'espace-temps, passe. Que l'on provoque la fin du monde, bah, si ce n'était eux, un autre finirait bien par s'en charger. Mais qu'on leur gâche le festin du mardi-gras du canard de l'âme... **(2)**

Ridculle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa sans compassion le titulaire de la chaire d'Etudes Indéfinies.

« Je crois qu'une explication valable à ce désastre s'impose. »

Et vu les regards meurtriers des autres mages, elle avait intérêt à être plus que valable. L'interpellé, un peu sonné, tritura nerveusement son chapeau recouvert de victuailles et d'éclats de vaisselle : ça allait être difficile...

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

L'idée ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé mauvaise, au départ, et à Ridculle non plus – ils devaient être les seuls à l'U.I.. Lorsque les Etudes Indéfinies avait proposé, la veille, de préparer un potage « Comme ceux de ma Maman » pour le festin du canard de l'âme, les autres mages avaient réagi assez vivement : s'ils n'étaient pas franchement intéressés par des questions aussi triviales que leur survie ou celle du Disque-Monde, ils devenaient étonnamment tatillons et prudents pour tout ce qui se destinait à leur chatouiller les papilles. Comme le faisait remarquer Armagedon le Glouton, un archichancelier des temps héroïques, « Tant qu'à crever, autant que ce soit après un bon repas. » **(3)** Ils avaient donc hurlé à l'assassinat gastronomique, tant et si bien que Mustrum Ridculle, dérangé dans sa partie de bilboquet, était venu aux nouvelles et avait donné avec enthousiasme son approbation à l'apprenti-cuistot. Sous prétexte qu'au rude pays de Lancre, sa belle patrie (etc, etc), on a vite le palais blindé. Surtout lorsqu'une certaine Gitta Ogg d'humeur follâtre vous concocte _certaines_ recettes.

Bref : le corps professoral avait grommelé que de toutes manières il ne toucherait pas à la mixture et le cuisinier en titre **(4)** avait rendu son tablier à l'annonce qu'un mage allait se servir d'allumettes et de couteaux à découper les légumes.

Les Etudes Indéfinies, fort du soutien ridcullien, passa outre la jalousie de mages incompétents aux fourneaux et d'un cuisinier médiocre : on allait voir ce qu'on allait voir. Et il s'enferma jusqu'au lendemain dans les cuisines.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le jour faste venu, les mages s'attablèrent sans inquiétude : l'ancien cuisinier avait préparé plusieurs plats d'avance, en attendant l'arrivée du nouveau Mme Panaris avait accepté d'étoffer le repas de quelques unes de ses recettes personnelles, et les Etudes Indéfinies ne donnait pas signe de vie. Avec un peu de chance, il avait vexé le coupe-pain ou cabossé la grande marmite, ustensiles réputés à l'U.I. pour avoir un caractère affirmé. Enfin, tranchant pour l'un et vorace pour l'autre.

Comme à l'accoutumée, tous les plats du repas étaient disposés sur la table, des apéritifs au fameux gâteau, que le titulaires des Runes Modernes s'empressa de jeter au compost **(5)**. Le Major de Promo lorgnait une cathédrale de pommes de terre et de bœuf grillé dégoulinant de sauce au poivre, tandis que Cogite Stibon calculait le chemin le plus court pour atteindre le plateau à fromage en passant par la monumentale salade de chèvre chaud, les cuisses de saumon à l'ankhois **(6)**, la croustillante polenta de Genua et les moules polypodes **(7)** du Contrepoids. Cogite adorait ces repas : c'était un des rares moments où il ne pouvait rien se passer de catastrophique (_intéressant_, dirait Ridculle) à l'U.I. : les mages étaient trop occupés à se remplir la panse pour faire des bêtises – à part renverser des verres ou planter leur fourchette dans la main de l'impudent qui aurait raflé la dernière poignée de cacahouètes** (8)**.

Il ne fit donc pas plus attention que les autres à l'ouverture de la porte des cuisines qui donnait sur la grande salle. Ni à l'avancée prudente du titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies qui portait à bout de bras une soupière dont il maintenait à grand' peine le couvercle en place.

Ridculle le repéra le premier.

« Les Etudes Indéfinies ! On ne vous attendait plus !

- Pourquoi, quelqu'un attendait encore cet imbécile ? _(marmonnement indistinct, à la provenance douteuse)_. »

Le cuisineir en herbe tenta bravement un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour triomphal s'il n'était si crispé.

« Le potage, Archichancelier. Il est prêt. »

Les mages, qui jusque là ne s'étaient que médiocrement intéressés à l'arrivée de leur confrère, dressèrent l'oreille et les narines. Bon, il était entendu que les Etudes Indéfinies n'y connaissait rien en cuisine et que son entreprise était depuis le début vouée à l'échec, mais il avait tout de même concocté son plat. Son... potage. Après tout, dans « potage », il y avait... euh... « potage ». En général, le terme est entre autres synonyme de « comestible », non ? Et puis une délicieuse odeur leur parvenait. Finalement, ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer, au pire ils se rinceraient la bouche au petit blanc de Lancre.

Les Etudes Indéfinies posa la soupière sur la table ; le couvercle qu'il maintenait précautionneusement (ah là là, il savait qu'il fallait garder le tout au chaud, finalement ils l'avaient mal jugé) sembla moins soulevé précautionneusement que brutalement projeté loin du récipient, ce dont tout le monde se fichait bien. Le fumet que s'élevait de là aurait damné la Mort en personne **(9)**; qui irait faire des chichis pour un couvercle qui s'était fait la malle dans un coin de la pièce?

Les Etudes Indéfinies retenait toujours fermement la soupière.

« Stibon, la louche est à côté de vous, pourriez-vous servir ? »

Et Cogite, subjugué par l'enivrante fragrance, s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Il lui sembla bien que la louche mettait comme de la mauvaise volonté à accomplir son office (il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de la plonger dans la soupe), mais finalement toutes les assiettes furent remplies. Les mages, avides d'y tremper leur cuillère, tremblaient d'impatience. Au moins autant que les assiettes.

Alors, pendant qu'ils saisissaient avec délice leurs couverts, tout se précipita. Les assiettes, d'un commun accord, éclatèrent avec fracas en aspergeant de soupe et de terre cuite mages et victuailles, tandis que la soupière se renversait et achevait son existence de fragile faïence sous les coups sauvages d'une louche déchaînée. Qui, sa sinistre exécution accomplie, flanqua un bon coup sur la tête de l'apprenti-cuisinier. Avant de retomber sur le sol, inanimée.

Cogite contempla, consterné (après nettoyage de ses lunettes), le festin recouvert de potage et de vaisselle pulvérisée. C'est pas vrai. Même les repas devenaient catastrophiques. Et, comme les autres mages, il lança au responsable un regard à pétrifier Io l'Aveugle.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

« Alors ? nous attendons ! »

Les Etudes Indéfinies, mal remis de sa rencontre inattendue avec la louche, se frotta le crâne et adopta par réflexe un air boudeur : la situation lui rappelait trop les engueulades paternelles.

« C'est une recette de ma Môman. Là.

- Et bien ? Vous avez déjà vu ce potage provoquer une telle mutinerie parmi la vaisselle et les couverts ? »

Le bougon ronchon hocha la tête négativement.

Ridculle sembla soudain frappé d'une idée.

« Dites-moi, ce potage, vous l'avez déjà goûté ? »

Nouvelle négation boudeuse.

« Alors comment en connaissez-vous la composition ? »

Les Etudes Indéfinies se renfrogna encore, mais devant les gros yeux de l'Archichancelier il se décida à répondre.

« Maman avait improvisé ça avec des champignons trouvés par le cousin Artibrock. Mais elle m'avait privé de repas ce soir-là à cause des macarons mangés sans permission, même que c'était pas moi d'abord.

- Vous connaissant, ça m'étonnerait. Passons. Vous ne lui avez jamais demandé les propriétés de ces champignons ?

- Pas pu, ils sont tous morts le lendemain.

- Les champignons ??

- Nâon, ma famille.

- Le lendemain... du potage ?

- Voui.

- Le même que celui que vous avez préparé pour l'U.I. ?

- Voui. Même si les casseroles ont sacrément résisté quand j'ai ajouté les champignons, j'avais pourtant trouvé les mêmes sous le grand chêne du parc. »

Le titulaire du poste de Botanique Biothaumique blêmit :

« Mauve striés d'octarine ?

- Voui.

- Au-dessus desquels nichent les chauve-souris ??

- Voui.

- Des Pipistrella Thanatites. Ce crétin a voulu nous faire manger des Pipistrella Thanatites ! »

Les Etudes Indéfinies ronchonna :

« Il fallait pas, peut-être ?

- Triple buse trollisée ! à moins de préparer l'examen de fin de cycle à la Guilde des Assassins, non !! Sans l'exemplaire sacrifice de nos assiettes et de la soupière, on fumait tous les pissenlits **(10)** par la racine. »

Ridculle, interloqué, en oublia le festin gâché.

« Fumer des racines de pissenlit ? En voilà une idée ! Quoique, coupées avec du tabac... Faudrait voir aussi avec ces fameux champignons : s'ils sont teintés d'octarine, ils doivent bien être bons à quelque chose **(11)**. Les Etudes Indéfinies, venez me montrer où ils sont. »

Ridculle sortit en pataugeant dans le potage, suivi de près par un mage trop heureux d'échapper à la vindicte collective.

Cogite, fataliste, se résigna. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner au Centre d'Energie Thaumique manger un sandwich dégueulasse entre ses assistants et SORT.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Il regardait avec amusement le binoclard de retour, qui râlait tout seul au sujet de mages marteaux, de potage empoisonné et de sandwich immangeable, conluant qu'ils étaient passés à 2 doigts (ou racines de pissenlits, c'était assez confus) de la catastrophe.

A ce stade, il ne put résister, d'autant qu'il avait un petit creux, et il afficha un laconique et inquiétant :

.+ CA – DEPEND – DU – POINT – DE – VUE +

Le binoclard, intrigué, s'approcha de l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce qui dépend du point de vue ?

.+ CETTE CATASTROPHE – N – AURAIT – PAS – FORCEMENT – ETE – UNE – CATASTROPHE + »

Cogite lâcha son sandwich sur le clavier de SORT et recula de quelques pas.

« Euh... oui. D'accord. Du point de vue. Tous les mages empoisonnés. Pas forcément une catastrophe. Je... vais réfléchir à tout ça dehors, hum ?... »

Et il tourna les talons en courant.

SORT aurait souri s'il l'avait pu. Les mages avaient perdu un festin, mais lui avait gagné un sandwich. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Yayayayayayayah ! Je me suis enfin débarrassée de cette stupide histoire de potage qui me bloquait dans Ils changèrent l'or en plomb !  
(heureuse, heureuse, heureuse)**

**Et je n'ai fait que 2 jeux de mots idiots, je progresse, je progresse! **

-

* * *

-

**Notes. **

**(1)** En fait, surtout pour Ridculle. Il n'y avait guère que la mention des vocables «Janson Bougre-de-sagouin» et «Esmeralda Ciredutemps» qui ne soient pas matière à plaisanter pour lui.

**(2)** La pure tradition morporkienne se contente d'un gâteau un peu gras et bourratif, aux ingrédients en général indéfinissables : les restes de la veille, souvent. La version Planteur JMTLG est un gâteau ( ?) très gras et très bourratif, aux ingrédients toujours indéfinissables : ça vaut mieux. Les mages, très respectueux des traditions, s'accommodent du gâteau, tout en sacrifiant à une autre tradition (invisibilo-universitaire) voulant que tout gâteau soit précédé d'un festin : faut c'qui faut.

**(3)** Et vu le taux moyen d'occasions de mourir à l'U.I., il valait mieux bien manger tous les jours, sans sauter de repas.

**(4)** Depuis 2 mois seulement, le précédent ayant mystérieusement disparu suite à une tentative de récurage intensif d'un chaudron. Le dit chaudron ayant, tout aussi mystérieusement, subitement doublé de volume et hoqueté une journée entière.

**(5)** _Faire_ un gâteau le jour du Canard de l'âme est de tradition, le _manger_... Les mages ne voient pas la nécessité d'ingurgiter un truc gras, lourd, et aux ingrédients indéterminables (surtout s'ils proviennent de l'U.I.).

**(6)** Vu l'état semi-solide de l'Ankh, les saumons ont dû (comme les esturgeons du coin) s'adapter pour parvenir à remonter le fleuve en période de ponte.

**(7)** Plusieurs pattes valent mieux qu'aucune dans une mer abondamment pourvue en monstres rapides et gourmands.

**(8)** Sauf s'il s'agissait du Bibliothécaire, bien sûr.

**(9)** QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ? IL EST TRES HUMAIN, AU FOND…

**(10) **Façon de parler, Taraxacum :)

**(11)** Selon l'excellent principe suivant : tout ce qui est magique est utile. La seule justification, en fait, que les mages des l'U.I. aient trouvé à leur existence.


	4. Compostition littéraire

**Disclaimer :** tout est à Mr Pratchett, sauf Le titulaire de Botanique Biothaumique et Jarreton Bouzefeu. J'ai donc le droit de les torturer comme je veux, là. 

**Dédié à Benebu **: voilà, enfin, Modo. Sans le Bagage, toutefois...

**Remarque :** toute ressemblance avec un lecteur ayant existé, existant (moi comprise) ou à naître n'est pas forcément fortuite.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Objections 4 **

-

**Compostition littéraire **

-

Le Bibliothécaire, furieux, entra en trombe sans frapper (ni ouvrir la porte, d'ailleurs) dans le bureau de Ridculle.

« Ooooooooooooooookkh !! »

Son hurlement tenait du loup enragé, de l'amant désespéré et de l'orang-outan en folie. De quoi faire frémir ; le bilboquet lui-même roula au fond d'un tiroir.

L'Archichancelier, sérieux pour une fois, le regarda sévèrement.

« C'est inutile. Le mal est fait ; les 2 fautifs sont maintenant hors de portée depuis 3 jours...

- OOOOOOOOOOK ! EEEEEK ! OOOOOOOK !

- ... songeons plutôt à récupérer la malheureuse victime. »

Le Bibliothécaire tempêta, fracassa deux chaises et démolit la collection de pipes de Ridculle, mais rien n'y fit : le directeur de l'U.I. se montra intransigeant, les coupables échapperaient à se vindicte. L'anthropoïde finit par sortir en piétinant les restes de la porte et se dirigea d'un pas vif en direction des jardins. D'un certain point de vue, l'Archichancelier n'avait pas tort : la vengeance attendrait, il avait un livre à sauver.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Modo, le nain jardinier **(1)** de l'U.I., s'activait précautionneusement autour d'un énorme tas de compost. Depuis l'éphémère passage d'un sourcelier à Ankh Porpork **(2)** qui avait provoqué quelques perturbations (le fumier avait alors tenté de le phagocyter), il restait assez méfiant vis-à-vis de ces matières en décomposition toujours animées d'un léger mouvement. Mais depuis 3 jours environ, le compost se tenait particulièrement tranquille ; il n'avait même pas protesté lorsque l'un des balayeurs était venu y jeter les restes d'une expérience culinaire désastreuse. Modo se tenait tout de même sur ses gardes : à chaque fois qu'il venait prélever un peu d'engrais naturel, le tas rechignait à lui en livrer la moindre parcelle. Jets de trognons de pomme, gaz pestilentiels, grondements sourds : en général, il s'en tenait à des réactions bénignes quoique désagréables. Cette fois, il lui en fallait toute une brouette pour accélérer la culture de certains champignons à la demande de l'Archichancelier.

Il plongea donc une pelle prudente dans le tas. Rien. Il se dépêcha alors de se servir et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'il vit débouler dans sa direction une formidable boule de muscles et de poils roux s'appuyant sur un bourdon.

« Ook ! Ook ! Ook ! Ook ! »

Modo, abasourdi, s'en lâcha la brouette sur le pied. Avant qu'il puisse se remettre, le Bibliothécaire l'avait attrapé par la barbe.

« Ook ! Oooooooook ! »

Le nain se dégagea et tenta de faire le point. D'un côté, un Bibliothécaire en colère, de l'autre un tas de compost beaucoup trop calme depuis 3 jours. Ca concordait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui...

« Ooook ! »

Modo haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? D'un côté, ce que vous me racontez ne m'étonne pas, les mages d'ici sont tellement négligents...

- Eeek !

- D'accord, oublier un livre sous un tas de nourriture n'est pas négligent mais irrespectueux.

- Eeeeek !

- Criminel.

- Eeeeeeeeeek !

- Monstrueux et passible des pires tortures.

- Ook.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir au garçon de nettoyage qui a par mégarde jeté le tout aux ordures puis au compost.

- Eek ! Ook ! Eek ! Eek ! Eek ! »

Le Bibliothécaire n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais là il ne se tarissait pas d'insultes et de malédictions sanglantes à l'encontre du titulaire de Botanique Biothaumique et de Jarreton Bouzefeu qui avaient lâchement fui, une fois leur immonde forfait accompli, avec la bénédiction de Mustrum Ridculle **(3)**. Sa diatribe achevée, l'anthropoïde regarda fixement le nain. Ce dernier ne pouvait lui être d'un grand secours.

« Vous savez, le tas ne m'obéit pas, il a même failli me manger un jour. »

Le Bibliothécaire hocha la tête, compréhensif : il connaissait bien ça avec les livres indisciplinés, toujours prêts à mordre la main qui les rangeait. Il essaya tout de même. Il s'approcha du tas, étendit le bras et demanda poliment :

« Ook ? »

Il récolta un « Prrrr ! » sans élégance et un jet de matières en décomposition. Il reconnut là les symptômes caractéristiques du lecteur enragé, accroché bec et ongles à son livre bien-aimé et refusant de le rendre malgré les demandes formelles, injonctions et menaces. Il passa en revue les méthodes dont il était coutumier avec les étudiants et les mages. Nul doute que le blocage de la carte d'emprunteur ou la perspective d'une amende soient inefficaces. Quant à l'inscription sur la Liste Noire des bibliothécaires du Multivers, peu de chance que le tas de compost y soit très sensible. Restait l'affrontement physique... En général, les retardataires cédaient vite en voyant s'avancer 150 kg de mage anthropoïde **(4)**, mais là il se trouvait en présence d'un adversaire inconnu et 3 à 4 fois plus lourd que lui. Il opta donc sans tergiverser pour l'Ultime Solution.

Modo, voyant le mage pointer son bourdon sur le compost, abandonna sa brouette et se carapata derrière le premier arbre venu.

Le tas réagit violemment : une puissante vague le souleva et ses contours se teintèrent d'octarine, aucune chance qu'il lâche son livre. Le Bibliothécaire rugit en entamant une incantation terrifiante et, alors que la vague déferlait sur lui, une onde de magie éblouissante émana de son bourdon.

Le jardin et une partie des bâtiments se trouvèrent recouverts d' 1/2 tonne de compost, tandis qu'aux pieds du Bibliothécaire gisait un livre aux pages humides maculées de fanes de carottes, crème pâtissière et matières douteuses.

L'anthropoïde s'agenouilla et saisit délicatement _Les Fleurs du Klatch_ de Laidelalère. Cette édition courait les rues et n'était même pas magique, mais un livre est un livre : jamais un bibliothécaire digne de ce nom n'abandonnerait le plus insignifiant d'entre eux. Il repartit avec son précieux fardeau en direction de la Bibliothèque : un méticuleux travail de nettoyage l'attendait.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Modo soupira : pour ce qui était du nettoyage, c'est surtout lui qui allait être servi.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Ridculle, de sa fenêtre, plaignit quelque peu le jardinier ; la tâche était plus qu'ingrate. Toutefois, il ne pouvait qu'approuver l'action rondement menée par le Bibliothécaire : les livres, c'est sacré. Il avait été plus qu'énervé lorsque le titulaire de Botanique Biothaumique et Jarreton Bouzefeu avaient débarqué dans son bureau, affolés, pour raconter les effets de leur négligence libriocide. Il les aurait volontiers laissés au Bibliothéciare, mais un éparpillement de viscères aurait été du plus mauvais goût pour la réputation de l'U.I. **(5)**, sans compter le surcroît de nettoyage qui aurait sans doute mécontenté Mme Panaris. Ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde **(6)**

Il avait donc proposé aux deux crétins ce passage dans une dimension parallèle, ce qu'ils avaient accepté sans réfléchir. Sans demander _où_.

Ridculle sourit : la science des dimensions est extrêmement complexe ; certaines se réduisent à la taille d'un objet du Disque-Monde. Voire à l'objet lui-même, lorsque le mage qui opère le transfert est doué. Et l'Archichancelier n'avait rien d'un incompétent.

Ridculle saisit son bilboquet, lança la boule et pour la centième fois dans la journée cette dernière retomba lourdement sur les dalles du bureau.

« Oups, décidément je suis bien maladroit aujourd'hui... pas trop secoués, les gars ? »

Et il recommença.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

-

**Notes : **

**(1)** Et non pas le nain de jardin, comme se plaisent à le dire en ricanant certains crétins d'étudiants de 1ere année à l'U.I., qui ignorent la puissance de morsure d'un nain. Surtout lorsque ses dents se trouvent au niveau de... euh... certaines parties sensibles.

**(2)** cf. **_Sourcellerie_**

**(3)** En fait, après que le premier eut réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas rendre le livre, et que le second eut compris qu'il avait malheureusement mis le dit bouquin aux ordures, ils avaient choisi de partir vivre dans une dimension parallèle. Ce qui explique par ailleurs leur absence des Annales du Disque-Monde.

**(4)** Et ceux qui ne cédaient pas se ramassaient à la petite cuillère sur les tapis de la Bibliothèque, pour être jetés en pâture aux livres les plus gloutons. C'est du moins ce qui se murmure dans les couloirs de l'U.I.

**(5)** Et la Guilde des Assassins désapprouve hautement le meurtre non conventionné, très lourdement taxé.

**(6)** Personne ne souhaite se mettre à dos la personne qui gère le nettoyage. Ou la cuisine. Ou la blanchisserie. A plus forte raison les trois à la fois...


	5. La trouille des citrouilles

**Disclaimer:** une bonne partie de ce qui suit vient de Pratchett. L'idée des citrouilles, elle est de Taraxacum Officinalis. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ses réponses au défi "Sevy et les grosses légumes" (en enlevant les espace de l'adresse):

community. livejournal. com/ sevy**_(remplacez la parenthèse par l'underscore)_**snow/ 150655. html

**Avertissement:** pour votre santé, mangez 5 légumes différents tous les jours.

**Précisions:**

1. l'Uberwald est la patrie des vampyres, servis par des Igors en pièces détachées (ou du moins: détachables)

2. le pâtisson est un cucurbitacée aussi surnommé sur la Sphère-Monde "bonnet de prêtre"

4. je sais bien qu'Halloween est passé, mais les citrouilles sont éternelles...

3. non je ne suis pas encore bonne pour l'asile, même si je fais de gros progrès dans cette direction.

-

* * *

-

**La trouille des citrouilles**

-

C'est en maugréant et à reculons **(1)** que Rincevent s'approchait des serres de lU.I.. Certes, il avait perdu une paire de chaussettes , déchiré 2 fois sa robe cette semaine et malencontreusement cassé un tiroir, ce qui avait fortement _mécontenté_ Mme Panaris. Mais de là à se voir infliger une telle punition...

Les serres regorgeaient de légumes magiquement modifiés (un peu comme tout ce qui se baladait à l'U.I., des rats aux barreaux de chaise), ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'intrinsèquement rassurant. **(2)** Si on ajoute que ce qui servait habituellement d'engrais était plus caractériel qu'un Patricien des Temps Héroïques **(3)**, avait déjà tenté de bouffer le jardinier et avait failli laisser la semaine passée le Bibliothécaire dans les choux (enfin, les trognons de choux), bref que ce tas de fumier était un authentique fumier, on pouvait légitimement craindre le pire lorsque Mme Panaris vous demandait avec un sourire sardonique d'aller chercher là-bas un potiron pour le repas du lendemain.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle se servait habituellement au marché, ce n'était pas pour rien non plus que seul Modo entrait dans ces maudites serres, et encore uniquement les nuits de nouvelle lune, muni de forces gousses d'ail et engoncé dans une armure octoférisée **(4)**.

Bien sûr, il n'espérait aucune aide : les amis des ennemis de Mme Panaris sont les ennemis de Mme Panaris, et personne sain d'esprit (ni même fou, d'ailleurs) ne voudrait entrer dans cette catégorie. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si les mages avaient jamais été solidaires ou même compatissants, mais la défection du Bagage s'était révélée plus dure à admettre.

Le Coffre se fichait comme de sa première paire de charnières de la robe déchirée et les chaussettes perdues ne le chagrinaient pas : vu la réticence qu'il mettait habituellement à refermer son couvercle sur les bas de laine fleurant bon (?) le fromage, c'était tout naturel. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas encaissé que Rincevent abîme un meuble : le ma_**j**_e avait senti son regard lourd de réprobation lorsqu'il avait retiré du buffet les restes d'un tiroir malmené, quelques malheureuses planchettes fendues (en se plantant une écharde dans le pouce, un malheur ne venant jamais seul).

Foutue solidarité des objets de bois : il allait crever à cause d'un tiroir.

Rincevent faisait donc marche arrière vers les serres, après avoir tant bien que mal assuré ses arrières – enfin, ses avants vu son mode de déplacement. Certes, la nouvelle lune était loin (et Modo avait, dans un instant de pitié, accepté de lui révéler qu'il n'approchait les courges que lorsque la nuit était noire, de crainte que les rayons lunaires ne les réveillent) et il avait abandonné l'idée d'une armure, trop encombrante en cas de fuite éperdue. En revanche, il s'était gavé d'ail et portait 5 kilos de gousses en chapelet : il était peut-être un mage déplorable, mais macéré dans une jarre de mayonnaise il ferait une aïoli tout à fait acceptable. Cette pensée de mauvais augure le fit frémir : l'aïoli, c'était comestible, non ?... Mettons : une aïoli indigeste.

Rincevent finit par faire violence à ses chaussures et opéra un pénible demi-tour : grâce à la marche à reculons, il s'était déjà pris 3 arbres et avait laissé aux rosiers de larges échantillons de sa robe reprisée de frais (aïe aïe aïe !) **(5)**

Suite aux révélations de Modo, il avait obtenu de l'Intendante (incroyable mansuétude !) d'accomplir sa mission après le coucher du soleil, mais il commençait à le regretter. Dans l'atmosphère chargée de sombres présages du crépuscule, les serres se dressaient au milieu du jardin avec, dans le reflet des panneaux de verre, un regard cruel.

Le bâtiment, comme tous ceux de l'U.I., avait pris quelques libertés avec les plans de l'architecte et, curieusement, présentait sous les dernières lueurs du jour des similitudes mordantes (non, frappantes ! frappantes ! que personne ne parle de morsure à Rincevent...) avec un manoir d'Uberwald. Les murs de verre imposants, les tourelles insolites, les chauves-souris attirées par les Pipistrella Thanatites **(6)** tournoyant alentour, il ne manquait plus qu'un Igor sur le seuil souriant de toutes ses dents (ou celles d'un autre, allez savoir) pour annoncer :

« Le dîner f'avanfe, Maîftre » **(7)** dans la plus pure tradition vampyrique.

Rincevent s'arrêta. Quel dilemme... Continuer en direction des courges dont il savait juste qu'elles craignaient l'ail et ne raffolaient pas de la lumière, ou rebrousser chemin et affronter Mme Panaris dont il savait que... Il soupira et poussa la porte des serres : avec les cucurbitacées, il lui restait au moins une chance de survie.

Scrrrrrouiiiiiiiinkkh : même le grincement faisait partie du décor. Ajoutez juste un éclair avec roulement de tonnerre lointain et le tableau serait complet. En tout cas, l'intérieur ne déparait pas l'extérieur : la plupart des légumes, quoique reconnaissables, avaient pris des proportions fantaisistes et s'étaient enroulés autour des tuteurs pour former des colonnes à voûtes gothiques. Les racines et tubercules se prenaient de toute évidence d'affection pour les hauteurs : une botte de carottes toisait sévèrement le visiteur imprudent du haut d'une colonne torsadée de patates, et un bouquet de radis pendait d'une voûte de navets, tache sanglante dans cet arrangement blafard.

Rincevent prit le temps de reconnaître le terrain. Pas de sortie de secours en vue, une architecture élancée privilégiant les tons jaunâtres (poivrons jaunes et citrons (qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici, eux ?)), glauques et blanc maladif au cœur desquels éclatait de temps à autre un ton vif écarlate (tomate, poivron rouge, patate douce), tel une goutte de sang annonciatrice.

Les citrouilles et potirons n'étaient pas bien loin, mais juste devant eux se trouvait... un légume-à-la-forme-rigolote. Du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait spontanément pensé Rincevent dans tout autre contexte. Mais en l'occurrence, le pâtisson grotesquement boursouflé était bien autrement évocatoire **(8)**. On reconnaissait sans peine dans la silhouette longiligne et enflée au sommet un mage se cachant la tête dans le creux de ses bras. Et les renflements à la base n'étaient autres que deux abominables citrouilles qui serraient ses pieds pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Vraiment rien d'amusant, non.

Hypnotisé, Rincevent s'approcha du Légume et des potirons au milieu de poireaux bruissant dans un murmure d'outre-tombe. Les cucurbitacées l'attendaient au milieu de la cathédrale végétale, en maîtres incontestés des lieux.

Les plus grosses citrouilles atteignaient 2 mètres de diamètre et, au fil des ans, avaient pris un malin plaisir à adopter l'apparence de monstres divers, en général méconnus du commun des mortels (mais pas de Rincevent qui avait une grande expérience en la matière). Les plus petites, regroupées avec les coloquintes, les concombres et les courgettes, restaient prudemment derrière leurs aînées. Seule une jeune citrouille aventureuse poussait plus près de Rincevent, au pied d'une arche de salades et d'artichauts où la savante disposition des feuilles transcrivait sans aucun doute en langage végétal un « Miam ! » d'anticipation.

Le ma_**j**_e serra très fort deux gousses d'ail, pensa à tout ce dont était capable Mme Panaris et avança.

Plus que 2 mètres.

Les citrouilles manifestèrent leur intérêt par un silence attentif.

Plus qu'un mètre.

Et gourmand.

Rincevent plongea avec un cri à terrifier un hérisson anémique, arracha de terre la petite citrouille sans méfiance et courut vers la sortie en fermant les yeux. S'il ne vit donc rien, il _entendit _parfaitement ce qui arrivait derrière lui. Le cri de rage silencieux des cucurbitacées. Leur roulement sur le sol à la poursuite du souper qui s'enfuyait avec un otage. Le crissement des navets qui tendaient leurs racines pour le retenir. Le volettement des salades essayant de lui faire obstacle. Jusqu'aux petits pois qui, jaillissant de leurs cosses, roulaient pernicieusement sous ses pieds.

Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort et activa ses jambes de plus belle : pas question que cette histoire végétarienne se termine en jus de boudin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque Rincevent rouvrit les yeux, il était au somme de sa tour, portes et fenêtres barricadées, planqué sous son lit entre un Bagage toujours ronchon et une citrouille verte de peur. Si le ma_**j**_e était aux 400 coups, le petit cucurbitacée tremblait jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses graines. Rincevent aurait pu rester là longtemps, à attendre qu'un pied de tomate vengeur ou un haricot géant vienne défoncer ses volets, mais le Bagage le tira de son état tétanique d'un bon coup de dents.

Il se secoua : après tout, il n'avait rien _vu_, son imagination avait peut-être galopé plus vite que lui dans cette affaire.

Il sortit donc de sous le sommier protecteur en grognant et regarda plus attentivement son trophée. A peine plus grosse que 3 tomates, la citrouille n'en menait pas large. Rincevent soupira.

« Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les citrouilles en général, ni toi en particulier. »

Si la citrouille avait eu des yeux, son regard aurait fait fondre un iceberg séculaire.

« C'est juste une mission. Enfin, une punition.

- ...

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix !

-...

- ... »

Ah non, si le Bagage s'y mettait aussi, il jetait l'éponge. Il s'assit et tapota doucement la citrouillette.

« Ecoute, il va bien falloir que je t'amène à Mme Panaris, mais... AÏE !! »

Il n'y avait que le Bagage pour parvenir à vous regarder d'un air innocent tout en mâchouillant distraitement votre mollet.

« ... mais mais mais mais mais je suis un professionnel de la survie. Je me souviens d'une histoire d'enfant qui pourrait te servir.

- ...

- ...

- En fait, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- ...

- ...

- Et ce sera mieux pour toi qu'avant.

- ...

- ... »

Le Bagage eut l'air satisfait.

« Bon, et maintenant, je peux récupérer ma jambe ? »

Le Bagage regarda avec une sincère surprise le pied qui dépassait de son couvercle : oh, ça ? pardon, quelle étourderie !

Rincevent massa son mollet en grimaçant : un coffre caractériel était bien pratique quand un troupeau de monstres galopait à vos trousses, mais au quotidien ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il s'accroupit devant la citrouillette.

« Alors écoute bien. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Modo, tel une boîte de conserve enrubannée d'ail, entra en bringuebalant gaiement dans la serre. Il s'était bien amusé, la nuit dernière, à observer de derrière ses rideaux la fuite désespérée de Rincevent qui s'efforçait de concilier avec un remarquable talent souplesse de la foulée et transport précautionneux d'un potiron. Il aimait bien le mage, mais l'effrayer un peu avec des histoires de citrouilles sanguinaires avait aussi son charme. Certes, lui-même prenait quelques menues précautions avant d'aller arroser ses chers légumes, mais c'était plus devenu une habitude qu'autre chose: il n'arrivait jamais rien. Tout au plus lui avait-il semblé voir, une fois, courir un poireau.

_- Miam, il est là !_

Il entretenait toutefois avec soin la légende, armure et gousses d'ail à l'appui : il passait ainsi auprès de Mme Panaris et de quelques étudiants pour un féroce dompteur de monstres magiques, et le statut n'avait rien de désagréable, loin de là.

_- Pas à dire, notre humain de... compagnie, en attendant mieux, est bien plus appétissant que l'autre filandreux d'hier soir._

_- Qui avait en plus une tête à se faire du mauvais sang._

_-Fi donc, quelle horreur !_

Modo trottina (lourdement, armure oblige) jusqu'à ce sacré légume-à-la-forme-rigolote. Il le faisait toujours marrer, celui-là.

_- Oui, oui, approche, petit être..._

_- Vous croyez que cet ail au fumet alléchant qu'ils trimbalent tous, c'est pour nous narguer ?_

_- Non, ils croient que ça nous fait peur._

_- ?? Des citrouilles effrayées par quelques gousses d'ail palotes ??_

Modo se marra donc un bon coup avant d'accomplir son devoir de jardinier : un petit coup d'arrosoir sur le pâtisson,

_- Mwifwifwifwifwif ! Ces douches sont insupportables quand on est chatouilleux !_

Et une large rasade pour chaque cucurbitacée.

_- S'il pouvait s'arroser lui..._

_- Et faire rouiller son armure..._

_- Satanée armure !_

Il tapota affectueusement une courgette à portée de main : les légumes, comme les plantes vertes, savaient apprécier les attentions sincères.

_- C'est ça, et tap, et tap, et tap... Si tu n'étais pas en conserve, mon bonhomme..._

_- Quelque chose contre les conserves, cher ami ?_

_- Oui, quand l'ouvre-boîte n'est pas fourni._

Puis, sa tournée achevée, il ressortit en trimbalant sa batterie d'arrosoirs, son armure et ses gousses d'ail avec le sentiment satisfaisant du travail bien fait.

_- ... (soupir mélancolique) _

_- Ah, un bon boudin à l'ail..._

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui en vérifiant que les barrières magiques fournies par Cogite Stibon étaient bien en place : pas qu'il craigne une évasion de légumes, mais il était hors de question qu'un étudiant aventureux, méprisant la Légende, vienne saccager ses citrouilles sans défense.

_- Humpf, du boudin ? Rien ne vaut le sang frais._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La citrouillette regarda avec terreur le cuisinier s'approcher : le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait et son couteau brandi ne laissaient aucun doute sur le menu de midi... Le pauvre légume se concentra du mieux qu'il put comme l'avait conseillé l'Expert en Survie. Tout sauf en potage. Tout sauf en potage. Tout sauf en... _pof_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le cuisinier, blasé, envoya valser couteaux et tablier. Préparer un repas pour les mages constituait souvent un défi, voire une véritable épreuve de survie : courir après les moules qui se sauvaient de leur casserole, cajoler la carafe déprimée qui tentait régulièrement de se noyer dans l'évier, supporter les cris de détresse des biscuits rassis dans leur boîte, calmer la poêle psychopathe qui envoyait systématiquement les crêpes au plafond... La tâche était rude, mais pas insurmontable.

Là, toutefois, il renonça. Aucun livre de cuisine n'expliquait à quelle sauce accommoder un carrosse.

-

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**_Avertissement bis: si vous tenez vraiment à mangez 5 légumes par jour, assurez-vous d'abord que les légumes en question n'ont pas prévu de manger 5 humains par jour. Histoire d'éviter de désagréables quiproquo._**

-

_**Et maintenant, vous savez à quoi correspond ce signe étrange, ressemblant furieusement au pâtisson-à-la-forme-rigolote de l'histoire, gravé dans les WC des collèges, lycées et facs: ce n'est autre que le sigle du FNLC, Front Névrotique de Libération des Citrouilles.**_

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Comprenez bien : en marchant en arrière, et pas seulement « avec réticence ». Il est des choses que l'on ne maîtrise pas, et l'instinct de survie des chaussures en fait partie. Du moins des chaussures de Rincevent, qui refusent de regarder en direction d'un danger potentiel.

**(2)** La nullité de Rincevent en tant que mage s'explique peut-être en définitive par une sourde terreur de devenir, lui aussi, magique.

**(3)** Glorieuse époque où les chevaux pouvaient être nommés consuls, les Morporkiens décapités à loisir et les impôts décuplés à l'envie.

**(4)** Nous ne dirons rien ici du risque qu'il y a à _s'enfermer_ dans une _armure_ dans un lieu où par le 'miracle' de la magie les chaudrons se mettent à galoper, les macarons à folâtrer dans la cuisine et les louches à assommer les mages. Si ce n'est que Modo préfère ce danger-ci à celui qui l'attend dans les serres.

**(5)** Gare aux épines coincées dans les ourlets. Et à la colère _bis_ de Mme Panaris.

**(6)** Cf. chap.3

**(7)** Car, à moins que le Maître ne soit végétarien, le dîner n'est pas _avancé_ mais s'avance comme un grand sur ses deux jambes, et sans se faire de mauvais sang s'il vous plaît : il prendrait un goût terreux exécrable.

**(8)** Qu'entre tous les cucurbitacées, ce soit le pâtisson (aussi surnommé « bonnet de mage ») qui ait pris cette forme n'est sans doute pas anodin. En effet, certains mages travaillent pas mal du chapeau au sujet de... euh... ce domaine. L'écrasement du genre humain par les citrouilles, bien sûr.


	6. Les écrits s'envolent

**Disclaimer :**tout est à Pratchett, hormis quelques lambeaux des _Méditations_ de Lamartine.

**Avertissement :** j'ai écrit cela sous l'emprise de la fièvre. Il ne faut donc pas s'étonner du gros délire qui en résulte…

**Rappel: **si je ne me trompe pas, lorsque Cogite était étudiant le Bibliothécaire avait déjà subi sa transformation en Orang-Outan. Et Rincevent n'était pas encore connu comme le loup blanc à l'U.I..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Objection 6**

**Les écrits s'envolent, les paroles restent.**

Les étudiants, à peine assis, se jetèrent des regards particulièrement désolés. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la crise d'auto apitoiement de leur professeur, dont les soupirs, marmonnements et roulements d'yeux tragiques eussent ému le Destin lui-même.

Il était en effet communément admis à l'U.I. qu'étudiants et professeurs ne se croisaient jamais. Enfin, surtout pas dans une salle de classe. Il arrivait par accident que les uns reconnaissent les autres au Tambour Cassé ou au Troll Eméché, mais ils feignaient alors une salutaire amnésie. Pas question pour de dignes et vénérables représentants de l'U.I. d'admettre qu'ils fréquentaient un bar aussi branché, ni de reconnaître qu'ils enfreignaient leur propre règlement en faisant le mur. Et pas question pour les étudiants d'admettre qu'ils fréquentaient un bar aussi ringard (mais bon marché) où traînaient de vieux croûtons qui, en plus étaient profs. En fait, profs et étudiants ne se reconnaissaient souvent pas, ne s'étant que très rarement croisés dans l'année.

Ainsi, pour le plus grand bien de tous, les apprenti mages apprenaient seuls (et les plus doués survivaient, prouvant leur aptitude à maîtriser un bourdon), et les mages les évitaient (tenant, eux aussi, à survivre : c'est fou les dégâts que peut faire alentour un novice qui joue avec de l'octarine). Et l'Archichancelier, n'ayant de fait pas à régler de problèmes d'emploi du temps ou de gestion des salles, encourageait vivement cet état de fait.

Il avait donc fallu un concours de circonstances particulièrement pervers pour que, ce jour-là, une poignée d'étudiants et le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies se croisent au même moment dans une salle de cours. Ils se trouvèrent alors soumis à une loi universelle régissant toute université du Multivers : dans ce cas précis, impossible d'éviter le cours.

Cogite Stibon, au nombre des malchanceux, s'était planqué au fond de la salle et avait érigé entre le reste du monde et lui un rempart de livres : avec un peu de chance, le prof l'ignorerait et il pourrait poursuivre sa passionnante expérience avec son accélérateur de thaums portatif.

Bon gré, mal gré, le cours débuta. Le mage, respectant l'intitulé de sa fonction, se lança dans un grand discours assez indéfini sur l'indétermination magique des mondes inexistants. Un vaste sujet, foisonnant, ardu, qu'il exposait avec passion à la porte, aux fenêtres et au tableau **(1)**. Les étudiants entamèrent à leur tour ce à quoi les destinait leur propre fonction. Tandis que 3 d'entre eux entreprenaient de graver des petits cœurs ou des chansons paillardes naines**(2)** sur les tables, un quatrième singeait les mimiques du mage et les autres s'appliquaient à s'ennuyer copieusement, tâche d'autant plus ardue que le cours était intéressant. Mais c'était des étudiants aguerris : ils tenaient le coup.

Bref, tout ce petit monde attendait tranquillement que les 3 heures fatidiques s'écoulent. Le mage déblatérait avec enthousiasme de l'indélébile débilité de la détermination thaumique (l'indétermination, y a que ça de vrai), lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Et là, la gaffe. Le prof regarda les étudiants. Les étudiants regardèrent le prof. Rupture du pacte de non agression.

Le Titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies, furieux, chercha le crétin qui s'était pris pour un mage confirmé. Pas difficile : au fond de la salle virevoltait une nuée de feuillets (livres défunts), au milieu desquels apparaissait un chapeau et une robe grillés recouvrant des Restes d'étudiant. Qui s'agitèrent. Toussotèrent. Et laissèrent émerger un visage ahuri barré de lunettes tordues.

Les Etudes Indéfinies soupira : tout cela pour rien ? Même pas une petite réduction des effectifs ? Fort de ce nouveau sujet de mécontentement, il toisa l'apprenti mage. Qui triturait un drôle de tore transparent aux reflets rosâtres.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- ...

- Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- ...

- C'est mon accélérateur de particules thaumiques qui s'est emballé, et... »

C'est alors que le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies le reconnut. Stibon. Un sale gamin, qui raflait tous les artefacts magiques qui traînaient pour les disséquer. L'inconscient avait un jour emporté un dragon en peluche enchanté pour battre des ailes et roucouler, croyant qu'il n'était à personne, et l'avait méthodiquement mis en pièce pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Les Etudes Indéfinies, qui avait fini par apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de son doudou préféré perdu dans un couloir, lui vouait depuis une haine féroce. Un sourire sadique lui monta aux lèvres.

« Bien bien bien, Stibon. »

Cogite arrêta de bredouiller des explication embrouillées sur la stabilisation de l'énergie thaumique. Quand un prof de l'U.I. connaissait votre nom, c'était rarement bon signe. Surtout lorsqu'il le prononçait de cette façon.

« Une petite leçon s'impose, je crois. »

Cogite, éperdu, chercha un regard de soutien parmi ses condisciples. Qui s'amusaient visiblement du résultat par avance : grenouille ? margouillat ? tas de matière informe ?

« Nous nous retrouverons _tous_ ici la semaine prochaine... »

Les sourires moqueurs des étudiants disparurent : voir thaumiser ou atomiser l'un des leurs, d'accord, mais pourquoi vouloir leur infliger un cours supplémentaire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient responsables !

« ... pour écouter votre exposé sur l'indéfinissabilité de la réalité magique. »

Cogite haussa mentalement des épaules : bah, s'il n'y avait que cela pour apaiser le courroux d'un prof interrompu dans son cours...

« Que vous baserez sur une lecture minutieuse de l'_Indécidable décidabilité_ de Tourton Galimatiargh. **(3)** »

Là, même les moqueurs cessèrent de rire. Un brin de sadisme pour pimenter le quotidien de l'U.I., rien de plus normal. Mais à ce point, cela revenait à renverser toute la salière (et la poivrière, et le pot de moutarde) dans la pâte à crêpes : il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Le Titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies les fixa individuellement, avec dans les yeux un message très clair : aucun bar du Disque-Monde, aussi branché soit-il, ne serait un refuge assez sûr pour eux. Qu'ils aillent en classe, ou qu'ils trépassent ! Enfin, vu le sujet (ou plutôt l'objet) de l'exposé, cela revenait à peu près au même : le livre avait une solide réputation de goinfre. Ah, on allait voir ce qu'on allait voir : de la réduction d'effectifs rapide, efficace et massive. Le prof sortit en jubilant : pour peu, il prendrait goût à la pédagogie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cogite, après avoir couru puis, en désespoir de cause, balancé derrière lui son accélérateur thaumique fortement explosif, était enfin parvenu à échapper à la horde d' »amis » qui souhaitaient lui donner leur point de vue sur les inconvénients multiples, douloureux et saignants qu'il y avait à embêter un prof dont la rancune avait un champ d'action aussi étendu.

Il se réfugia dans la bibliothèque : peu de chances que l'on vienne l'y chercher. Seuls les étudiants de dernière année vraiment désireux de réussir leurs examens (ou suicidaires, ou les 2 parfois) s'y rendaient. Les autres étaient en général dissuadés par les livres enchaînés de part et d'autre de l'entrée : visiblement, le Bibliothécaire n'acceptait sur son territoire que les lecteurs vraiment motivés. Et puis une légende courait sur un certain Pincevent, ou Grincement, qui aurait fait le malin avec un livre et en serait sorti avec le cerveau en bouillie, les yeux chassieux et, horreur suprême, de l'acné**(4**). Sachant cela, il n'y avait que les fous pour s'aventurer entre les étagères. Ce qui permettait au passage de détecter les candidats vraiment taillés pour la magie-stature.

Cogite franchit brillamment l'épreuve des livres grogneurs et mordeurs. Il lança négligemment une boule de papier au plus féroce, qui se jeta sur cette pitance inespérée et ne se préoccupa plus du tas de chair humaine si dure à mastiquer qui passait presque à portée de dents. Les autres livres se chamaillaient pour tenter d'arracher quelques confettis à leur vorace congénère, ce qui permit à l'apprenti mage d'atteindre sans encombre le bureau du Bibliothécaire. Ce dernier leva un regard curieux vers le nouvel arrivant : habituellement, les étudiants piquaient un sprint dans l'entrée, quitte à laisser quelques lambeaux de robe entre les pages ; rares étaient ceux qui abordaient le problème avec sang-froid et libriophilie. Un futur mage qui savait prendre les livres par les sentiments : voilà qui promettait grandement.

« Oook ?

- Euh, bonjour. Je voudrais juste emprunter un livre.

- Ook ook.

- Oui oui, je sais. Mais je risque de ne plus être assez vivant pour le ramener dans les délais.

-Oook ! Oook ! Eeeeek ! »

Cogite s'y attendait : pour un bibliothécaire, il n'y a pas de mort qui tienne. Combien de bienheureux défunts du Disque-Monde s'étaient réveillés après quelques jours de mort paisible, au milieu d'un pentagramme entouré de symboles tarabiscotés, à l'extérieur duquel s'agitait un mage de seconde catégorie qui peinait à le maintenir en vie et un homme (ou un anthropoïde), la mine plus sévère qu'un juge des Enfers, brandissant la fatidique liste des emprunts non rendus ?

Le Bibliothécaire poursuivait sa féroce diatribe contre les retardataires tandis que les livres, flairant l'odeur du sang, commençaient à s'agiter. Cogite n'y tint plus.

« C'est le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies qui m'envoie. »

Le Bibliothécaire s'arrêta brusquement.

« Il veut que je lise _l'Indécidable Décidabilité_ de Tourton Galimatiargh. »

Le Bibliothécaire posa une patte compatissante sur son bras. Son amour des livres ne le mettait pas à l'abri d'accès d'humanité, même à l'égard d'un potentiel corneur de pages. Et puis, le binoclard avait amadoué le terrible _Art de la Guerre Rapide, Radicale et Réjouissante _(l'_AGRRR_, pour les familiers du domaine) d'une simple boule de papier. Cela méritait quelque considération. Surtout si le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies, un mauvais lecteur qui cumulait retards et livres rendus abîmés, lui cherchait des noises. Les ennemis de nos ennemis ne sont pas forcément nos amis, mais on aime bien leur filer un coup de main (ou de patte) quand l'occasion s'en présente.

L'anthropoïde se munit alors d'une sorte de tisonnier, d'un casque évoquant les temps reculés de la royauté morporkhienne et s'enfonça entre les rayonnages. Cogite, nerveux, suivait ses déplacements au bruissement des livres et aux éclats lumineux que déclenchait le passage du maître des lieux. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, le Bibliothécaire revint avec un casque où un bouquet de fleurs remplaçait le panache, son tisonnier à moitié fondu et un livre remuant entre les bouts de métal tordu. Il déposa précautionneusement l'ouvrage dans une petite cage dont il referma prestement la grille et se tourna, réjoui, vers Cogite. Ce dernier était bouche bée devant_l'Indécidable Décidabilité_ qui portait bien mal son titre, vu ses très ostensibles projet, volonté, détermination à mordre, avaler, rousiguer les barreaux de sa cage et toute autre matière qui passerait à portée de pages. D'ailleurs, Cogite assista à une scène hautement instructive.

Un petit recueil de poésie miévro-amoureuse avait quitté son rayon pour commencer à tourner autour de la cage en roucoulant. Le Bibliothécaire réagit trop tard : Miam, cruntch, slurp, burp. _L'Indécidable Décidabilité_ recracha juste le fermoir en argent ouvragé, sans doute trop coriace.

« Ook. »

Ah pour ça oui, il était averti.

« Ook ook ook ook. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le Bibliothécaire suggérer d'_égarer_ un livre emprunté. Ou du moins, de ne pas le rendre.

« Ook ook eek.

- Ecoutez, c'est bien triste s'il en dévore 3 par jour, mais je préfère que ce soit des livres plutôt que moi.

- Eeek !

- Moui, question de point de vue, sans doute... »

Le Bibliothécaire haussa les épaules et repartit à son bureau. Question de point de vue, oui...

Cogite sortit en faisant léviter (s'il n'était pas encore mage, il n'était pas pour autant un incapable) la cage où le livre sournois feignait une innocente somnolence. Ben voyons._L'Indécidéble Décidabilité_ attendait surtout qu'une main trop naïve vienne lui gratouiller la couverture, et là fi donc de l'indécision, plein pot sur la mastication...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cogite s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Il avait maintenant une semaine pour tenter de lire ce fichu bouquin omnivore, et trouver une solution pour ne pas se faire dévorer quand le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies ne manquerait pas d'exiger qu'il ouvre le livre et le fasse circuler dans les rangs.

Muni de pincettes à l'épreuve de toute magie, il entreprit de saisir le livre à travers la cage. C'est alors qu'il constata l'étrangeté du titre :

**_L'indécidable décidabilité de la poésie amoureuse._**

Le temps de cligner des yeux, « _de la poésie amoureuse_ » commençait à se faire la malle vers le bord de la couverture, pour finalement disparaître. Cogite ouvrit le livre et chercha dans les premières pages : les 4 petits mots galopaient sur le vélin, s'accrochant parfois à un nom solitaire, ou feignant en haut de page la typographie d'un titre.

Cogite, du bout des pincettes, tourna prudemment les feuillets. Dispersés au fil de l'insipide exposé de Galimatiargh, les vers des _Réflexions_ de Lacaroline se faufilaient entre les paragraphes arides de théorie magique. C'est ainsi qu'il appris que:

**_Un seul thaum vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé,_**

ou que :

**_Le temps suspend son vol selon un coefficient de ralentissement proportionnel aux heures qui suspendent leur cours._**

Si les Etudes Indéfinies lui demandait de lire un passage, on allait bien rigoler. Enfin, pour le moment il devait consulter le reste. Il se rendit donc à la table des matières.

**_Chapitre1 : Textes et prétextes indéfinis : le B-A BA de l'indécision. p.8._**

Bien ; au travail. Page 8... Cogite entama sa lecture, en jetant un coup d'œil machinal au titre du chapitre.

**_Sexe, sexe, …_**

Uh ? Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois : c'était les barreaux qui l'empêchaient de lire correctement ? Pas vraiment, non, ou alors il avait un sérieux problème avec ses lunettes. Car maintenant le titre était bel et bien :

**_Finis ton piètre bla-bla 'in' ; tiens, décide : sexe ? sexe ?_**

Et brusquement les lettres se mirent en mouvement, glissant sur la page, pour reformer le titre originel. Une parfaite anagramme.

Il se précipita au chapitre suivant :

**_Le paragraphes, unité aimable, lisse ? Raille se cal du timoré !_**

Cogite releva machinalement les erreurs d'orthographe. Le titre correspondait bien au contenu : à voir les gros pavés de phrases sur chaque page, le chantre de l'indécidabilité n'aimait pas les paragraphes. Pour peu, il plaindrait le pauvre livre, si mal écrit. C'est alors que les lettres bougèrent. Et...

**_Un pareil galimattias, si morne, au lieu de belles phrases claires !_**

Cogite sourit : un _'t'_ avait eu du mal à trouver sa place, poussant les autres lettres, galopant de mot en mot, jusqu'à ce que 'galimatias' l'accepte généreusement. Une fois le nouveau 'titre' en place, les vers de Lacaroline commencèrent à apparaître en bord de page. Et

**_Tout à coup, des accents inconnus à la terre_**

**_De l'indécision charmée frappèrent les échos._**

Cogite rit : si le livre n'était pas si vorace, il serait presque sympathique. Il se prit à réfléchir à voix haute.

« Mouais, n'empêche qu'il a bouffé son auteur. »

Les pages tournèrent jusqu'au chapitre 7 :

**_Que partir de l'imagination, truqe ingérable, est cose des vices._**

Et les lettre valsèrent à nouveau :

**_Dis, tu imagines quoi ? Que c'est agréable de se voir écrit par un tel crétin ?_**

Cogite recula prudemment, des fois que l'irascible bouquin ne se vexe d'être _lu_ par un 'tel crétin'.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un exposé à préparer, moi. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai besoin des lettres dans le bon ordre... »

Les pages voltigèrent furieusement jusqu'à un feuillet vierge ; les lettres accoururent en désordre pour s'agencer fébrilement.

**_Je m'en fiche ! Je veux être un livre libre ! Libre de m'écrire, et ivre d'être libre ! Retrouver des mots doux et tendres, dans un monde où le livre n'est pas un dieu tombé des cieux mais son propre dieu ! Est-il seulement pour moi un refuge sur le fleuve du temps, sur le fleuve des mots ?_**

Cogite soupira : le pauvre bouquin digérait bien mal Lacaroline. Justement, à ce propos...

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas te libérer tout de suite, mais dans 7 jours ce sera fait. Je m'engage à te nourrir convenablement d'ici-là. »

Le livre grogna et se calma. Comme s'il avait le choix, de toutes façons. Cogite saisit une feuille et écrivit en gros :

_Cogite Stibon n'est pas comestible, par contre les profs ont très bon goût._

Il en fit une boulette qu'il lança au livre, qui happa sa pitance et déglutit sans mâcher. Cogite attendit ; le livre se referma doucement et de nouveaux mots apparurent sur la couverture. Il sourit : une semaine de ce régime, et un certain prof aurait beaucoup plus de soucis à se faire que lui...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cogite entra dans la salle de cours en dernier, son livre sous le bras. Il marmonna :

« Souviens-toi : essaie ne serait-ce que de grignoter ma robe, et adieu liberté. »

Ses condisciples s'étaient courageusement groupés au fond de la salle, et le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies disparaissait sous une armure agrémentée de tintinnabulantes breloques. Il fut déçu de voir Stibon arriver en entier, mais se consola bien vite : le livre attendait sans doute une assemblée plus vaste pour exercer pleinement ses talents. Et il regarda, goguenard, la pitance estudiantine qui se tassait contre le mur du fond.

Cogite s'installa au bureau et ouvrit le livre. Rien ne se passa. L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frémissement, soulagé pour les uns, déçu pour un autre. Et Cogite entama un brillant exposé sur 'L'indétermination quantique de la masse thaumique.'

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde s'étonnait de le voir encore vivant. Le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies, furieux, s'approcha.

« C'est une imposture ! Vous n'avez amené qu'une piètre imitation de _L'indécidable décidabilité _! Comment Tourton Galimatiargh aurait-il pu écrire une niaiserie telle que celle que vous citiez ?

**_Le thaum, emporté par le fleuve de la vie,_**

**_Bercé par la tendre magie,_**

**_S'écoule,et nous passons._** »

Stibon ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes rondes et répliqua :

« Ben c'est là, p.63. Regardez vous-même, **monsieur le professeur**. »

'Monsieur le professeur' plongea un nez imprudent et courroucé en direction de la page incriminée.

Par la suite, les étudiants présents crurent se souvenir de Cogite avait insisté sur le 'monsieur le professeur'. Et qu'il avait tapoté le livre au même instant. Toujours est-il que lorsque le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies voulut effectuer sa vérification...

MIOM

CRRRUNTCH

SCHLURP

BUUURP.

Il ne resta qu'un chapeau recraché avec dégoût, constellé de taches d'encre baveuses. Cogite recula et effectua un sort inconnu d'un rapide mouvement de main en murmurant :

« Car les livres doivent vivre libres. »

Alors, sous le regard ébahi des étudiants qui n'avaient pas encore fui, _L'indécidable décidabilité_ ouvrit sa couverture. Commença à battre des pages. Et, majestueusement quoique pesamment (le titulaire des Etudes Indéfinies n'avait rien d'un gringalet, et son armure était en fonte), prit son envol. Il lâcha au-dessus d'une table une volée de lettres puis, sans un regard vers la salle, sortit par la fenêtre et plongea dans l'azur.

Cogite le regarda s'éloigner avec un brin de mélancolie : pour un livre libéré voguant enfin dans la magie des mots, combien de volumes enchaînés à leur étagère ?... Il se retourna vers la salle de classe : tous les étudiants avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Avant de sortir, il mit à la poubelle le piteux chapeau et jeta un coup d'œil sur les lettres laissées par le livre, écho des derniers mots qu'il avait entendus :

**_Car les livres doivent vivre libres._**

Cogite sourit : pour une fois, verba manent, scripta volent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Au passage: toutes les anagrammes sont exactes... (d'où le galimatias qui en résulte, mais en même temps c'est un certain Galimatiargh qui en est responsable, alors...)**

**Et Joyeux Porcher à tous!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes.**

**(1)** L'instinct de survie d'un mage le conduit à ignorer les étudiants en toutes circonstances, même pendant un cours accidentel.

**(2)**Appréciées comme chansons à boire : même au bord du coma éthylique, tout le monde est encore capable de bredouiller « De l'or, de l'or, de l'or. »

**(3)** En fait, lorsque l'auteur, une fois son livre achevé, a voulu écrire son nom sur la couverture,ses amis attestent qu'une grande lumière a surgi de son cabinet de travail, suivie d'un « Aaaaaaargh ! » et d'un « Miom, cruntch, schlup, burp ». Depuis, personne n'a voulu modifier l'erreur d'orthographe qui s'est curieusement glissée dans son patronyme. En fait, personne n'a voulu approcher le livre sans combinaison anti-thaumique, bourdon dans une main et poudre d'escampette dans l'autre.

**(4)** Que voulez-vous, on est Bibliothécaire ou on ne l'est pas. Et quoi de mieux qu'une anecdote _bien_ racontée pour faire méditer les foules, hum ?...


	7. Les pique assiettes

**Disclaimer**: que Mr Pratchett reprenne son dû (presque tout); pour ce qui est de l'idée elle a germé suite au 10e chapitre de**_ Tissue of Silver_** de Taraxacum. Tara, c'est ta faute, ce coup bas des fourchettes :)

**Avertissement**: hum hum, j'ai dû augmenter le rating (siiiii...). Niarf.

-

* * *

-

**Objection 7**

-

L**es pique-assiettes**

-

Sire Samuel avait horreur de ces réceptions. Non seulement le _Duc_ se voyait tenu d'arborer une _tenue officielle_ (quand il croisait un miroir, Vimaire se demandait invariablement pourquoi quelqu'un avait jugé bon d'inviter un clown, avant de se reconnaître), mais surtout de _modérer_ son langage. Sybil avait été péremptoire à ce sujet : pas d'accusation implicite, ce n'est pas correct, même si le seigneur Salachii fraudait avec le système fiscal depuis qu'il avait miraculeusement découvert qu'on pouvait, à force de détours et contorsions, obliger 2 et 2 à faire 5. Pas d'accusation explicite non plus (surtout avec les ambassadeurs) : quelques allusions du Patricien lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'un peu d'hypocrisie et une paix relative entre Ankh Morpork et Genua, Quirm, le Klatch, Ephebe, Sto Lat, Pseudopolis, la Borogravie, l'Uberwald et l'empire agathéen **(1)** étaient préférables à une franche discussion et une guerre disco-mondiale.

Bref, plus visible qu'une luciole shootée à l'octarine dans une cave obscure, le _duc_ pouvait seulement faire tapisserie. Oh, et éventuellement sourire aimablement en inclinant la tête (ni Sybil ni le Patricien ne s'y opposaient). Il ne devait pas encore avoir pigé le truc pour le sourire. Ou le hochement de tête. En tout cas, son _amabilité_ avait déjà fait fuir depuis le début de soirée 2 vampires, un ambassadeur impliqué dans un trafic d'arbalètes et un secrétaire du Palais.

Lassé de faire le pied de grue dans le Salon de réception, Vimaire se rendit en toute discrétion dans la salle à manger pour vérifier que Villequin s'en sortait bien : après le traditionnel échange de futilités, une minorité d'invités (l'élite **(3)** ) resteraient pour un fastueux repas. Là, Vimaire pouvait s'amuser un peu. Les conventions sociales le plaçaient hors de portée des oreilles vigilantes de Sybil, il aurait l'occasion de lancer quelques Vérités à ses voisins. Avec, bien sûr, un sourire plein de tact. **(4)**

Les lustres, tous allumés pour l'occasion, éclairaient une table flamboyant d'argenterie. Vimaire chercha machinalement un défaut sans en trouver : Villequin connaissait son travail. Il jeta un regard écoeuré aux nombreux couverts attribués à chaque convive : il y avait là suffisamment de métal pour armer un régiment de chasseurs de loups-garous. Sybil lui avait patiemment enseigné la destination de chacun et leur ordre d'usage, mais leur vue le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il aurait juré qu'il y en avait plus que d'habitude. Cochonneries.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Sans se retourner, Vimaire reconnut le pas du majordome.

« Ah, Villequin, il semblerait que nos fourchettes se soient reproduites. »

Et il saisit en toute innocence un couvert devant lui.

« Lâchez ça, monsieur. Et reculez. Vite ! »

Le flic réagit avant le duc : Vimaire avait déjà bondi en arrière alors que sire Samuel se demandait encore quel danger représentait une fourchette à poisson. Le majordome, assez pâle, charriait 2 seaux d'eau. Le garçon de cuisine qui le suivait en portait autant. Vimaire n'eut pas le temps de s'informer de la situation : la sarabande se déchaîna sur la nappe satinée. Les 2 hommes et le gamin reculèrent précipitamment jusqu'à la porte.

« Ce sont les invités imprévus _(Vimaire comprit : les pique-assiettes de dernière minute)_ monsieur. On manquait de couverts. Chibourzin Fehotut s'est chargé d'en trouver ; je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien emprunter à l'Université Invisible. »

L'accusé baissa les yeux en marmonnant vaguement. Vimaire se dit qu'avec un nom pareil, le pauvre gosse avait quelques excuses. Et puis le spectacle ne manquait pas de ... piquant(s).

Fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères et apparentés **(5)** s'entrechoquaient dans un furieux tintamarre, et certaines parties semblaient portées au rouge. Vimaire aperçut une fourchette s'imbriquant dans une cuillère tandis qu'un couteau cherchait à s'insérer entre elles. Une scène se reproduisant une centaine de fois sur la table, avec quelques variantes. A la grande joie du _duc_, ils massacraient au passage la décoration savamment disposée entre les assiettes. Plus problématique, la masse argentée s'accroissait sensiblement.

« Blague à part, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Le majordome, fait rarissime, bafouilla, et Chibourzin Fehotut ricana bêtement. Comme l'ado crétin qu'il avait l'air d'être. Avec un drôle de regard. Non, tout de même... On parlait de couverts, pas de lapins...

« Ils se reproduisent, monsieur.

- Ah. Au moins on n'en manquera pas la prochaine fois. »

Au regard que lui lança le majordome, il comprit qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise réponse. En même temps, les petits coquins commençaient à occuper de la place. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Et Villequin prenait grand soin à ce que les couteaux restent toujours parfaitement affûtés.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Nous sommes allés chercher de l'eau au temple d'Ohm, monsieur. En général elle suffit à contrer les petits poussées de magie. »

La « petite poussée magique » faisait désormais un boucan de tous les diables et une lueur d'octarine du plus mauvais augure **(7)** nimbait le tout. Il empoigna un des seaux ; après tout, balancer quelques litres d'eau sur une tablée en chaleur avait un côté réjouissant : ça allait bouleverser la soirée.

« Saaaam ?! »

L'interpelé retint son geste et se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une Sybil ahurie ; dans son dos Vimaire reconnut la mine chafouine de Dame Salachii qui observait le tout avec grand intérêt. Un mouvement de masse indistinct derrière elles indiquait que _l'élite_ se passionnait pour ce qui ressemblait fort à un scandale en formation (délicieux apéritif en de telles circonstances) : les pique-assiettes morporkiens raffolaient des ragots, croustillants à point de préférence.

Dame Salachii avança un nez fouineur dans la pièce, les yeux brillants.

« Oh là là, Sybil, que se passe-t-il donc ? »

Elle se coula dans l'intervalle entre Sybil et le chambranle, entrainant à sa suite une dizaine de curieux. La duchesse lança à son époux un regard interrogatif et légèrement paniqué. Mais ce fut Villequin qui, imperturbable, lança la contre-attaque.

« Ce sont vos fourchettes, votre Seigneurie. »

Dame Salachii leva 2 sourcils très étonnés.

« Vous divaguez, mon ami. Aucune fourchette ici ne m'appartient.

- Bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser, votre Seigneurie. Je voulais dire :celles disposées à votre place. Ce sont elles qui ont commencé... euh... les activités. En sautant sur les couteaux du seigneur Rouille.

- Que racontez-vous ? Ces couverts sont manifestement ensorcelés pour... pour... pour... »

Dame Salachii arrêta là sa tirade indignée pour regarder plus attentivement ce qu'une fourchette faisait avec un couteau. Et ce que le couteau faisait à la fourchette. Et la fourchette à nouveau, et le couteau, le couteau encore, le couteau, le...

Une main crispée sur son bras la tira de sa méditation contemplative : le seigneur Salachii, qui avait suivi avec attention la conversation, ne semblait guère apprécier le spectacle. Le seigneur Rouille quant à lui se glissait en douce vers la porte, dans un pas-chassé rappelant autant l'élégance du crabe que la grâce du canard.

Sybil se mordait les lèvres en tâchant de conserver son sérieux, comme les autres assistants (de plus en plus nombreux) ravis de voir le scandale finalement prendre corps. Vimaire décida de mettre fin à la scène : il n'avait rien contre une franche mise à mort, mais ce voyeurisme hypocrite propre à la noblesse morporkienne l'exaspérait.

« Allez Villequin, on vire tout le bazar. »

Et ils balancèrent leurs seaux sur l'amas d'argent octorisé. Les couverts fumèrent avec un fort grésillement, le métal se tordit en un dernier spasme évocateur et finit par retomber sur la table et autour dans un inextricable fouillis aux allures très objectivement érotiques. Un couteau rescapé pointa sa lame hors du tas, émergeant d'une orgie de fourchettes ; les convives reculèrent prudemment. Il ne restait plus qu'un fond de seau à Vimaire ; il attendit donc avant d'agir.

Le couteau tourbillonna puis se dirigea très ostensiblement vers dame Salachii, qui se mit à hurler « Au viol ! » avant de s'évanouir théâtralement dans les bras de son mari complètement dépassé. Le jet d'eau atteignit de plein fouet le concupiscent couvert, qui acheva sa course sur le plancher.

Vimaire admira le spectacle : la noblesse morporkienne partagée entre envie de rire et vague sentiment de ridicule au milieu des couverts éparpillés, des fourchettes plantées dans les assiettes (des pique-assiettes au sens propre, ceux-là, beaucoup plus marrants que les autres, au goût de Vimaire) et une décoration pompier ravagée.

Décidément, une agréable soirée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Après le départ des invités (pour une fois, le duc se montra d'une courtoisie exemplaire), Vimaire resta un moment sur le seuil pour profiter de la fraicheur nocturne. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Sybil, et Villequin qui portait une pleine caisse de pinces à escargots.

« Que dois-je en faire, monsieur ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à en faire don au temple d'Ohm. Pour une fois qu'ils se rendent utiles...

- Bien monsieur. »

Le majordome s'éloignait déjà lorsque Vimaire le rappela.

« Dites, Villequin, cette histoire des fourchettes de Dame Salachii...

- Monsieur ?

- Etait-ce juste une diversion ?

- Non monsieur, avant votre arrivée j'ai passé 10 minutes à tenter de les démêler. Avant ce bord... euh beau désordre, quelques autres rapprochements discrets et... surprenants commençaient à se produire.

- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir.

- Bien monsieur. Mais il est en tout cas évident que vos cuillères ne se sont intéressées qu'aux fourchettes de Dame Sybil. Et réciproquement. »

Trop soufflé pour répondre, Vimaire regarda le serviteur rentrer chercher une nouvelle fournée de caisses. Sybil pouffa discrètement.

« Un têtologiste en aurait long à dire sur les cuillères prenant le pas sur les couteaux… »

Sam Vimaire posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hum, d'habitude tu ne te plains pas de... mes cuillères. »

Sybil rit à nouveau et s'écarta, tirant de sa poche une minuscule fourchette avec un air mutin. Vimaire sourit : il se sentait subitement l'humeur d'un pique-assiette.

-

* * *

**Notes.**

**(1)** Et Dunmanifestine. Mais là, c'était vraiment du harcèlement : tout le monde invectivait régulièrement le Destin, pourquoi ne se mettrait-il en pétard que pour Vimaire ? C'est pourtant ce qu'avait l'air de dire le seigneur Veterini : avec les dieux, prudence est mère de sûreté, ils avaient envoyé un message sans ambiguïté concernant les récriminations de Vimaire. Vu le bandage qui entourait la tête du Patricien, c'était un message particulièrement percutant. **(2)**

**(2)** D'ailleurs, Vimaire avait depuis ce temps-là des envies irrésistibles d'insulter à nouveau le Destin. Mais ce ne serait pas bien : le Patricien était entouré de secrétaires, un pauvre gars (presque) innocent pourrait prendre un mauvais coup à sa place.

**(3) **Soit, dans une ville où on connaît l'importance de certaines Guildes, principalement des voleurs, des assassins et, d'une certaine façon, des prostitué(e)s. Le commissaire trouvait de meilleure tenue un casse-croûte avec Chicard et Côlon (du moment qu'on évitait de regarder comment le caporal Chique dépiautait ses sandwichs)

**(4)**Le commissaire avait développé, au contact du Sergent Détritus, une conception peu conventionnelle du Tact. Pour mémoire :

_« Vous avez poussé un homme à travers un mur la semaine dernière, Détritus._

_- J'ai fait avec tact, monsieur commissaire. Un mur pas épais. » (Le Cinquième éléphant)_

**(5)** La forme évoquait les instruments utilisés par les sbires du feu Patricien Remontoir pour extorquer des aveux. En l'occurrence, Vimaire voulait bien revoir sa théorie suivant laquelle tout le monde est forcément un coupable en puissance ou en acte : il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avouer à une huître, un saumon ou un escargot, même originaire d'Ankh Morpork.**(6)**

**(6)** Non, personne ne peut légitimement les accuser de tentative d'empoisonnement : l'imprudent se risquant à consommer une denrée native d'Ankh Morpork le faisait en connaissance de cause (c'est-à-dire en sachant qu'il y a des façons moins douloureuses de se suicider).

**(7)** Qui dit excès de magie dit faille dans le réel, qui dit faille dans le réel dit Bestiole en vue, et bientôt dit aaaaargh.


	8. Les gratte papiers

**Disclaimer**: rho, c'est à Pratchett tout ça! et une citation vient de Nietzsche.

**Avertissement**: pas de spoiler particulier, mais pour savoir qui est E.A. Pessimal et ce qu'il a fait à L'U.I., je vous recommande la lecture d'une nouvelle de Pratchett en libre accès: **_Réformorphoses_**, inédite jusqu'à peu en français. La traduction, par Théophile Peuplier, se trouve là, dans le dernier texte des "nouvelles":

**vademecum-dm. com/ livres. php? cat=hs**

(enlevez les espaces)  
(et puis profitez pour fureter sur le site, c'est une mine d'or...)

Sinon, vous aurez juste besoin de savoir que:

- E.A. Pessimal est un des secrétaires du Palais,  
- visiblement Veterini l'envoie fréquemment effectuer des contrôles dans les diverses administrations de la ville pour voir si l'argent est bien utilisé. Et si tout cela est bien rentable.

**Avertissement bis**: je laisse libre cours à ma veterinite. Et pis j'ai battu mon record de notes de bas de page...

* * *

**Objection 8**

**Les gratte-papiers**

**-.-.-.-.-**

La soirée touchait à sa fin et le Palais bruissait encore d'une activité fébrile : les 24 heures octroyées à chaque journée **(1)** suffisaient à peine pour gérer une cité comme Ankh Morpork **(3).** Dossiers, informations, secrétaires circulaient d'un bureau à l'autre malgré l'heure tardive : la ruche se calmait en périphérie, toutefois l'activité centrale se faiblissait pas. Les gardes somnolents, en attendant la relève, voyaient les différents messagers butiner leurs papiers dans les couloirs, pour en tirer un miel distillé diligemment dans le Bureau Oblong.

Ces abeilles affairées finissaient cependant par disparaître peu à peu vers 23h. Et à minuit il ne restait que quelques irréductibles, par volonté ou par nécessité **(4)**. Au centre de la Ruche, le cœur de la ville palpitait toujours.

* * *

Le Patricien n'aimait pas les métaphores.

Elles transformaient inutilement le réel, souvent pour l'embellir de façon trompeuse et dangereuse, sans parler du risque de les voir devenir réelles lorsque la concentration magique ambiante atteignait des taux trop élevés. Les archives du Palais rapportent quelques transformations dramatiques survenues lors du dernier passage à Ankh Morpork d'un sourcelier **(5)**. Forcément, lorsqu'un amoureux sans talent se met à parler de « l'or de ta chevelure », « la rose de tes lèvres » et « la soie de ta peau », sa malheureuse muse a intérêt à avoir le cou musclé (surtout si elle a les cheveux longs), la main verte (histoire d'entretenir convenablement sa bouche) et un pack de lessive ultra-douce pour la douche du matin **(6)**.

Bref, le seigneur Veterini avait en horreur les gaspilleurs de mots, presque autant que les gaspilleurs de silence **(7)**. Du Bureau Oblong où une phrase pouvait bouleverser le destin de la cité, il estimait être mieux placé que quiconque pour connaître l'importance du terme _juste_ utilisé à l'endroit _adéquat_. « Donnez-moi le bon mot et je soulèverai le monde », comme disait l'autre **(8)**. Quand il pensait à l'arme redoutable que constituait un judicieux arrangement de lettres dans la bouche d'un mage ou d'un politicien, la mauvaise rhétorique ne constituait pour lui rien de moins qu'un crime.

Par exemple : un écrivaillon de 7eme ou 8eme catégorie ne manquerait pas d'évoquer le Palais comme une ruche et les secrétaires comme des abeilles. Outre l'inexactitude flagrante de l'analogie **(9)**, cela revenait à mettre le seigneur Veterini dans la peau d'une abeille plus qu'obèse passant ses journées à pondre des larves et portant le titre de reine. Autant dire que l'auteur d'une telle ineptie avait intérêt à rester _très _loin du Patricien s'il tenait à son intégrité physique.

Son aversion pour la métaphore lui revenait à la lecture du rapport d'E.A. Pessimal. Il avait envoyé le secrétaire faire une visite de _contrôle_ à l'U.I. pour suggérer une _rentabilisation_ de la magie. C'était un peu fort, mais il entendait bien faire comprendre à Ridculle que la disparition des rues de _sa_ cité, même temporaire, ne constituait pas un passe-temps acceptable. Il avait mis en garde le secrétaire contre les occupants des lieux et les lieux eux-mêmes, mais la visite s'était a priori tout de même révélée éprouvante. Il mesurait habituellement les difficultés rencontrées au style du secrétaire dans son compte-rendu. Là... du « phénix rouge perché dans le lustre et réclamant ses pilules » aux « Papiers voletant, blancs papillons affolés, Dans l'étrange bureau de l'Archichancelier »**(10)**, il ne savait que penser : à l'U.I., le réel prend souvent des tournures délirantes.

Il reposa en soupirant le dossier après l'avoir rapidement feuilleté. Rien de neuf là-bas : Indiscipline, Entêtement et Orgueil égoïste régnaient en maîtres, fort heureusement tempérés par Gourmandise et Paresse depuis que Mustrum Ridculle y mettait bon ordre **(11)**. L'activité des mages restait incertaine : elle existait bel et bien, mais nul ne saurait en certifier la nature exacte **(12)**. Le seigneur Veterini, qui pourtant aimait être au courant de tout, approfondissait rarement le sujet : il ne tenait pas à ce que ses rares heures de sommeil se transforment en nuits blanches angoissées.

Il saisit pensivement la plume devant son sous-main : le secrétaire était revenu les bras chargés d'encriers, plumes et ramettes de papier, « présents de l'archichancelier certifiés inoffensifs par lui-même ». Soit Ridculle préparait une quelconque revanche par objets interposés, soit il avait compris la leçon et envoyait un gage de bonne volonté. Troisième solution dont le Patricien remettait l'examen à plus tard (_après_ une nuit de sommeil courte mais nécessaire) : Ridculle cherchait à se faire pardonner par anticipation d'une catastrophe en préparation.

Le seigneur Veterini avait en tout cas soigneusement examiné chacun des « présents » après avoir ordonné leur passage au déthaumiseur : rien de suspect. Peut-être quelques résidus de magie, mais rien de décelable. Il les avait même gardés toute la journée dans son bureau pour les avoir à l'œil, aucun n'avait bougé. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien de magique, ou alors ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour avoir compris qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire profil bas**(13)**.

Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées : un glissement parfait, sans accroc, malgré le grain épais de la feuille. Excellente qualité. Et l'encre séchait rapidement, sans se décolorer. Après tout, il pourrait les garder ? Il y réfléchirait dans quelques heures, quand un nouveau jour se serait levé : à 3h du matin, il n'était pas certain de prendre la bonne décision.

Après avoir délicatement reposé l'objet sur le porte-plume et soigneusement refermé l'encrier, le Patricien se leva pour quitter la pièce : dans moins de 4 heures, il devait être à pied d'œuvre pour la cité.

* * *

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

L'obscurité régnant dans le Bureau Oblong signalait enfin l'endormissement de la Ruche **(14)**. Enfin, du Palais- qui- ne- contient- aucune- abeille, soyons clairs. Et surtout pas de Reine **(15)**.

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

Une porte latérale s'ouvrit et Tambourinoeud entra, une liasse de papiers sous le bras. Il ôta du bureau les derniers dossiers examinés et annotés par le seigneur Veterini pour y déposer ceux du lendemain. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec le Patricien, il avait eu l'occasion de noter certaines de ses manies. Notamment, le dirigeant d'Ankh Morpork mettait un point d'honneur à être le dernier membre de l'administration à quitter les bureaux. Mais au matin, il manifestait une mauvaise humeur sans ambiguïté lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas les dossiers du jour à portée de main (car il était le premier au travail, aussi...). Le Premier Secrétaire avait résolu le problème par la Diplomatie : il souhaitait une bonne soirée à son patron, guettait l'extinction des lumières dans le Bureau Oblong pour revenir ensuite en catimini préparer le terrain. Le seigneur Veterini avait bien sûr pleine connaissance du stratagème, mais feignait de l'ignorer. Et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

Tambourinoeud interrompit son rangement. Il y avait un phénomène étrange. Comme un écho, mais sans le bruit. Un geste qui serait resté, quelques mots en suspens et dont la pensée se répercutait contre les boiseries. Vu l'habitude du Patricien d'économiser mots et gestes pour donner un ordre, le Premier secrétaire était devenu, par la force des choses, très réactif aux infimes détails **(16)**. Il s'immobilisa, attentif.

Rien.

En même temps, passées 3h30 du matin, il pouvait aisément incriminer la fatigue. Il acheva son petit classement, fit un dernier tour de vérification, et sortit avec soulagement. Il ignorait comment le seigneur Veterini parvenait à garder un tel rythme de vie, mais lui tombait littéralement de sommeil. Il allait ranger les dossiers de la veille, et puis au lit.

* * *

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

Les derniers bruits s'atténuaient : le Palais s'endormait enfin, hors quelques domestiques et les gardes de veille patrouillant dans les couloirs. Le Bureau Oblong connaissait enfin quelques heures de répit avant que son occupant n'y reprenne ses activités. Mais...

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

_**Le Patricien gratta quelques secondes le papier avec une des plumes incriminées.**_

_**Le Patricien gratta le papier avec une plume**_

_**Le... gratta papier... plume**_

_**Le... gratte... papier**_

_**Gratte papier**_

_**Gratte-papier**_

_**Gratte-papier !**_

* * *

Le seigneur Veterini se réveilla en sursaut, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude diffus. Ce n'était pas la première fois : en général, il pressentait infailliblement les principales catastrophes affectant la cité. Non qu'il soit pourvu d'un sixième sens ou autre sottise, mais fréquemment les événements de la journée se réorganisaient dans la nuit pour se présenter sous un autre aspect. Et en l'occurrence, _quelque chose_ venait de tirer le signal d'alarme de façon urgente. Il regarda la pendule : 4h **(17)**. Oh non. Il se leva en hâte et prit le chemin de son bureau au pas de course.

* * *

Tambourinoeud classait avec soulagement les derniers papiers dans son bureau lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint, en provenance du Bureau Oblong. Puis un autre. Manifestement des objets qui tombaient. Il sortit dans le couloir ; le garde de faction dans le secteur était déjà là et regardait avec perplexité les flashes lumineux filtrant sous la porte tandis que les bruits s'intensifiaient. Il vit arriver le Premier Secrétaire.

« Mr Tambourinoeud, il vaudrait mieux demander au Patricien le déclenchement d'une procédure anti-thaumique. »

L'interpellé passa en revue la journée de la veille et celle à venir, regarda l'heure (4h, déjà ?), évalua le temps de sommeil du seigneur Veterini et secoua la tête.

« Non, on va d'abord voir si on peut régler ça nous-mêmes. Souvenez-vous, la dernière fois ce n'était qu'une luciole qui avait avalé de l'octarine. »

_Flash flash flash __**bam**__ flash_

« Comme vous voudrez, Mr Tambourinoeud, mais cette fois on dirait plutôt un éléphant ayant avalé une luciole octarinisée. »

Tambourinoeud s'efforça de faire abstraction de cette dernière remarque et des bruits effectivement pachydermiques provenant du Bureau Oblong. Il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Le seigneur Veterini n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le chemin entre ses appartements et son bureau était long. D'autant que Tambourinoeud devait encore être dans les parages à faire ses rangements diplomatiques, et son dévoué secrétaire avait un instinct de survie aussi développé que celui du calmar curieux **(18)**. Il accéléra.

* * *

Tambourinoeud, émerveillé, se figea devant le spectacle. Bien sûr ce terrible désordre horrifiait son âme de secrétaire pointilleux et organisé, mais à 4h du matin il avait du mal à faire taire l'enfant qui sommeillait en lui. De la magie. Et de la belle. Non qu'il n'en ait jamais vu **(19)**, mais celle-ci touchait plus particulièrement l'homme vivant au milieu des papiers et des mots.

Plumes, encriers et papiers voletaient gracieusement dans l'austère bureau ; les premiers plongeaient dans les seconds pour _gratter le papier_. Puis, les mots se détachaient doucement, flottaient un instant et...

Tambourinoeud sourit : on voyait bien d'où venaient les plumes. « Dormir comme un loir » venait de disparaître dans un éclair tonitruant et à sa place apparut un mammifère au pelage lisse jetant autour de lui des coups d'œil apeurés. Manifestement, une marmotte de la même espèce organisait déjà son terrier dans un tiroir, fouissant les papiers et trombones pour faire son trou. Un paon se pavanait fièrement à côté, et une souche dormait, dont une scie tirait un ronflement infernal.

Tambourinoeud commença toutefois à déchanter : une « montagne de sucreries » (enfin tout juste un petit talus, heureusement : visiblement l'éloignement de l'U.I. atténuait les effets) atterrit sur les dossiers triés de neuf, déversant leur crème pâtissière avec de visqueux blop-blop. Le secrétaire s'avança, courroucé : tout ce travail gâché, là, ça n'allait plus. Il écarta brusquement au passage une plume folâtrant trop près de lui et roula rageusement un papier en boule. Les _gratte-papiers_ suspendirent leurs activités. Puis, une plume plus luxueuse que les autres griffonna rapidement une courte phrase. Alors, tandis que la plupart des plumes tournaient leur embout métallique dans sa direction, Tambourinoeud vit les mots se dégager de la feuille et prendre vie : « La plume est plus forte que l'épée. » Oho.

Le garde, prudemment resté dans le couloir, balbutia qu'il allait chercher le seigneur Veterini.

Tétanisé, Tambourinoeud regarda, impuissant, la mort pointue lui foncer dessus.

* * *

Le garde n'avait pas eu le temps de s'écarter de la porte qu'il fut projeté sur le côté sans ménagement.

* * *

Tambourinoeud serra les poings, les dents et... une masse lui atterrit sur le dos, le plaquant au sol tandis qu'une quinzaine de plumes acérées traversaient l'espace précédemment occupé par son cœur pour se ficher dans le mur. La même force l'envoya bouler hors de la pièce et, affalé dans le couloir, il vit le Patricien sortir à son tour dans une roulade acrobatique et claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Monseigneur ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

Le seigneur Veterini se tenait une épaule en grimaçant.

« Tambourinoeud, je ne vous ai pas engagé pour faire de l'héroïsme. »

Le regard du Patricien indiquait toutefois sans erreur possible qu'il savait _très bien_ quelle raison **(20)** avait au début poussé son secrétaire à entrer : pas que l'héroïsme, non... Son interlocuteur rougit et balbutia des excuses.

« La prochaine fois, tenez-vous en à vos activités... diplomatiques. »

Tambourinoeud vira carrément au pourpre. Le Patricien balaya d'un geste les nouvelles excuses qui venaient.

« Bien, résumons. Nous avons pour le moment : se pavaner comme un paon, dormir comme une souche, ronfler comme une scie, un monticule de pâtisseries, dormir comme un loir et un bataillon de plumes se prenant pour des épées, c'est bien cela ?

- Et une marmotte, monseigneur.

- Une ?...

- Dans le tiroir de gauche, monseigneur.

- Celui des contrats avec la Guilde des Avocats ?

- Je le crains, monseigneur. »

Le seigneur Veterini prit une profonde inspiration.

« Bien, nous... »

**BAM** . _SCHLING _. **CRAC**

Le parquet ondula avec force grincements, tandis que dans le Bureau _quelque chose_ de manifestement à l'étroit cherchait, affolé, une sortie. Dans un fracas de vaisselle brisée incongru. Le garde toujours présent (désormais rejoint par le reste des hommes en faction à l'étage) grimaça.

« Cette fois, Mr Tambourineoud, je crois bien qu'on a notre éléphant... »

Le Patricien jeta un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure.

« Exact.

- Uh ?

- Mais en version miniature.

- Ah ?

- Il n'a toutefois pas l'air très à l'aise au milieu de toute cette porcelaine... »

Tambourinoeud se mordit les lèvres. Un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine : typique des mages, ça.

« Fait-il enclencher le déthaumisateur, monseigneur ? »

Le Patricien secoua la tête.

« Trop long à mettre en route, nous devons agir rapidement.

- Les plumes font bien quelques dégâts, mais de là à...

- Tst tst, Tambourinoeud, pensez qu'elles viennent d'un lieu où l'on mange comme un _ogre_, voire comme _quatre_. »

Moui. Un ogre : la créature pouvait se maîtriser. Comme quatre... Le secrétaire eut la brusque vision du personnel enseignant de l'U.I. multiplié par quatre. Quatre fois plus de mages à Ankh Morpok ? Il lança un regard paniqué au Patricien.

« Oh mes dieux.

- Comme vous dites. Bien, vous allez allumer un feu dans le bureau contigu. Je me charge de ramener les papiers _métaphoreurs_ pour que vous les brûliez. »

Tandis que le seigneur Veterini, ayant fini de masser son épaule, se relevait en étirant les bras, les gardes présents s'entre-regardèrent.

« C'est trop dangereux, monseigneur. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en occupe. »

Le Patricien les regarda. La garde du Palais avait une excellente réputation, tant pour la formation dispensée que pour la loyauté de ses membres. Mais face à un événement magique de cette nature, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Pour contrer des mots et des plumes acérées comme des poignards, il valait mieux... oui, un Assassin. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte.

« Contentez-vous de neutraliser les objets qui voudraient sortir. »

* * *

Tambourinoeud ne savait que faire. Même à 4h du matin, cheveux en bataille, cernes a'tuinesques sous les yeux et pyjamas avec écusson rappelant son titre de Prévost des Assassins (où va se nicher la vanité, parfois...), son patron avait une sacrée classe. Mais ses réflexes d'Assassin risquaient de ne pas suffire : et tout de même, le Patricien d'Ankh Morpork se faisant tailler en pièces par une armée de plumes, ce serait assez moche.

Ne pouvant l'aider, il se contenta d'attendre avec les gardes, prêt à massacrer le premier _gratte-papier _qui montrerait sa pointe dans le couloir.

* * *

Havelock Veterini esquiva tout d'abord l'éléphanteau affolé qui lui fonçait dans les jambes. Une des épreuves de fin de cycle à la Guilde consistait à rester 10 minutes dans une pièce close contenant force poignards enchantés pour adopter une trajectoire aléatoire. Les survivants obtenaient leur certificat ; la mention dépendait ensuite du nombre de blessures. De vieux souvenirs...

Les plumes remarquèrent alors son arrivée, elles évaluèrent rapidement la menace. Tandis que la plupart se disposaient à l'attaque, un des gratte-papiers entama fébrilement l'écriture. Alors, la Danse commença.

* * *

Tambourinoeud s'en rongeait presque les ongles. Il voyait les plumes foncer sur le Patricien, visant en général les yeux et la poitrine, mais au dernier moment leur cible s'écartait d'un mouvement nonchalant rappelant étrangement un pas de valse, se baissait pour ramasser quelques papiers et se relevait (en évitant une nouvelle attaque plumitive) en lançant vers la sortie une brassée de feuilles magiques.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela...

* * *

Havelock Veterini accéléra la cadence. L'éléphant n'était fort heureusement plus de la partie : le cuir égratigné par des plumes furieuses d'avoir raté leur coup, il avait foncé vers la sortie et barrissait désormais éperdument dans les couloirs du premier étage. La scie, ayant débité toute la souche en cure-dents, restait inactive dans un coin et le paon faisait l'autruche dans la pâtisserie. Mais il lui fallait maintenant compter avec les mots qui tentaient de s'échapper de leur gangue de papier.

Il attrapa sans difficulté « fort comme un bœuf » avant que la métamorphose ne débute, mais « furieux comme un taureau » faillit lui échapper. La plume métaphoreuse grattait le papier avec la constance d'un secrétaire psychotique et l'inspiration d'un Léonardo da Quirm. Il froissa à temps « l'avidité d'un vampire », « la fougue du dragon », « la bêtise d'un troll », mais le rythme commençait à le fatiguer. Plus vraiment de son âge.

Il restait encore trop de feuilles dispersées, il lui fallait trouver rapidement une autre solution.

Il trébucha sur le loir, entendit l'exclamation horrifiée de Tambourinoeud, se rattrapa à temps pour éviter une pointe qui en avait après ses... hum, une pointe perverse.

Il vit alors, trop tard, les mots s'élever : un « appétit _**d'enfer**_ ». Et sur une autre feuille ondulait déjà « _**casse-c*****_ ». Dans les deux cas, l'avenir présentait un visage très sombre, pour lui comme pour la ville. Il réussit à saisir un gratte-papier qui se croyait à l'abri et griffonna une phrase d'un trait.

Tambourineoud était sur le point de s'élancer pour le rejoindre.

« Vous _restez dehors_. Et fermez les yeux. »

Que l'autre s'empressa d'ouvrir tout grands, bien entendu. Et de refermer aussitôt lorsque la phrase décolla.

* * *

Lorsque Tambourinoeud rouvrit les yeux, le seigneur Veterini se tenait debout, seul dans le Bureau Oblong. Gratteurs et papiers s'étaient volatilisés. Le secrétaire fit un pas en avant et scruta la pièce. Les pâtisseries, en piteux état, barbouillaient le tapis et une partie des murs, le loir se découvrait un intérêt friand pour les choux à la crème, et le Patricien, après ouverture d'un tiroir, tenait par la peau du cou une marmotte gigotante, sifflante et crachante, manifestement mécontente qu'on la dérange dans son massacre des précieux contrats.

L'éléphant fit un nouveau passage devant la porte, poursuivi par 4 gardes qui tâtonnaient visiblement quant à la méthode appropriée en de telles situations **(21)** et la marmotte profita de l'inattention du Patricien pour lui envoyer un coup de patte dans la figure. Agacé, il lâcha l'animal, qui courut se planquer sous le tapis et la crème pâtissière.

Le seigneur Veterini soupira en frottant sa joue égratignée avec un drôle de sourire : « Cette fois, ce ne sera que la mention bien… » Puis il enchaîna :

« Bien bien bien. Tambourinoeud, je suggère que nous remettions le rangement à plus tard. »

Le secrétaire, que ses heures de sommeil manquantes commençaient à rattraper, évalua les dégâts et hocha vaguement la tête. Ce serait même bien que d'autres s'en chargent. Et ils sortirent tous deux après avoir soigneusement fermé à clef tous les tiroirs, laissant un paon endormi, un loir au bord de la nausée et une marmotte confondant terre meuble avec plancher maîtres des lieux.

* * *

Lorsque 2 jours plus tard, après capture de l'éléphanteau **(22)**, le Bureau Oblong fut à nouveau utilisable (malgré l'odeur persistante de crème morporkienne sur le tapis), la vie du Palais reprit ses habitudes. Tambourinoeud entra donc dans la pièce pour trouver, comme de coutume, le Patricien déjà à pied d'œuvre.

« Ah, Tambourinoeud. Vous tombez bien. Vu les circonstances, il va falloir renouveler les formulaires que nous utilisons pour engager les nouveaux employés.

- Monseigneur ?

- Les gardes, tout d'abord. Rajoutez une ligne sur la nécessité de savoir chasser le gros gibier.

- Le... bien monseigneur. Ce sera tout ? »

Le regard du Patricien se fit plus acéré. Le Premier Secrétaire se tendit légèrement : ça, c'était en général synonyme de 'mon petit, tu as intérêt à bien retenir ce que je vais dire.'

« Non, Tambourinoeud. Dans les contrats signés par les _secrétaires_, il faut absolument une clause _anti-héroïsme_. Ils sont trop précieux pour que je les perde bêtement. »

L'air devint subitement très chaud autour des joues et des oreilles de Tambourinoeud. Il tenta de faire abstraction du lampion qui lui tenait désormais lieu de figure et de maîtriser sa voix.

« Entendu monseigneur.

- Oh, et vous lirez cet ouvrage. Très utile dans votre cas. Ce sera tout.»

Le Premier Secrétaire saisit, perplexe, les _Us et coutumes du calmar curieux_. L'esprit du Patricien était parfois un peut trop tortueux pour lui. Puis au moment de sortir, il se ravisa.

« Monseigneur... »

Le Patricien leva les yeux de ses papiers en fronçant le nez **(23)**.

« ...Comment avez-vous su que ça les ferait disparaître ?

- Oh... »

Le seigneur Veterini se renversa dans son fauteuil en croisant les doigts. Tambourinoeud revoyait, dans la pièce saccagée où l'enfer commençait déjà à se faire jour, le terrifiant « _**Lorsque tu regardes l'abîme, l'abîme regarde en toi**_ » s'élever du papier, graphié avec fermeté par le Patricien.

« La métaphore est certes complexe, mais elle avait toutes les chances de fonctionner. Le philosophe qui l'a créée considérait que quiconque s'intéresse à un quelconque aspect du... euh... disons du Mal risquait de se laisser aller à l'imiter. Et perdrait du coup son identité, voire son existence.

- Effectivement...

- Malheureusement la marmotte regardait ailleurs. »

Tambourinoeud retint un sourire puis lança presque malgré lui la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et vous monseigneur ? Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas disparaître ? »

Le seigneur Veterini plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres et toisa son secrétaire en silence. Puis il sortit un papier des profondeurs de son bureau (tiroir de droite, épargné par la marmotte). Tambourinoeud reconnut son propre contrat d'engagement, signé des années plus tôt. Le Patricien rajouta quelques lignes et tendit le tout à son secrétaire.

« Un addenda urgent. Signez ici. »

Tambourinoeud lut rapidement une clause "anti-héroïsme" et "anti-curiosité déplacée". Il signa sans barguigner.

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers la sortie, la voix du seigneur Veterini l'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai un bon entraînement. »

Dans le cerveau en ébullition du secrétaire défilèrent Vimaire, les présidents des Guildes et, tiens, même la taupe : il ne vit rien qui prépare à un duel de regards avec l'Abîme.

« J'affronte chaque jour mon miroir. »

* * *

« Vous signez ici... là... Merci-et-au-revoir. »

Les 5 gardes du Palais dégarpirent littéralement, laissant dans les jardins de l'U.I. la charrette qu'ils avaient traînée depuis la place Stator. Ridculle, entouré des principaux membres de l'Université, ouvrit l'enveloppe frappée aux armes du Patricien ; elle ne contenait qu'un bref message informel.

« Avec mes remerciements pour les plumes, je vous renvoie les effets secondaires. HV. »

L'Archichancelier regarda, perplexe, l'éléphanteau, le loir, le paon, la marmotte, le tas de cure-dents et le quintal de choux à la crème (en piteux état) occupant la charrette.

« D'où ça sort ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on en fasse ?

- Oh, répondit le Major de Promo, pour l'éléphant des cuissots à la broche me semblent tout à fait appropriés.

- Et, renchérit le titulaire des Runes Modernes, la marmotte en papillote c'est pas mal du tout.

- Hum, ma mémé la faisait plutôt en daube.

- Forcément, il n'y a que des quirmiens pour avoir de telles idées.

- Les quirmiens, les quirmiens, vous savez ce qu'ils vous disent les ... »

Mais l'éléphanteau, ayant manifestement compris de quoi il retournait, défonça le rebord de la charrette. Et tout ce joli monde (animaux, mages) s'égailla dans le parc avec force cris de terreur (pour les premiers) et de joie (pour les seconds).

L'archichancelier haussa les épaules et enfourna machinalement un chou n'ayant pas encore expiré dans un dégoulinement de crème. Le Patricien avait dû apprécier le cadeau et leur retournait la politesse en leur envoyant un peu de distraction. Oui, c'était sans doute cela, d'ailleurs il avait même pensé aux cure-dents. Et Mustrum Ridculle releva ses robes pour courir plus vite :

« Attendez-moi, j'vais chercher mon arbalète ! »

FIN

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**_Aucun animal n'a été maltraité pour l'écriture de cette fic (et puis s'il y en a qui s'inquiètent: tout le petit zoo (non, pas les mages) trouvera refuge chez le Bibliothécaire...)_**

-.-.-.-.-

**Notes** :

**(****1)** Les mages avaient bien fait quelques suggestions pour contourner le problème, mais le Patricien n'avait pas trouvé engageante l'expression « expérience franchement rigolote » (les mages ont parfois un sens de l'humour décalé, voire homicide). Et la mention d'un « tripatouillage de l'espace et du temps à effets secondaires réduits **(2)** » l'avait définitivement dissuadé d'écouter la suite.

**(****2)** Suite aux derniers « effets secondaires » d'une expérience tout juste « divertissante », la rue Meillape avait complètement disparu pendant 2 semaines. Le continuum spatio-temporel, quelle grosse marrade !

**(****3)** Indisciplinée, crasseuse, chaotique. Et, pire que tout, magique. Un amour de cité, quoi !

**(****4)** Difficile à dire : dès qu'il est question de sa ville, le seigneur Veterini fait vite de la volonté une nécessité, et réciproquement. Avec tous les arguments nécessaires, des mots au _reste_ (ce qui demeure assez flou, avec un arrière-plan de cachots et d'instruments aiguisés remontant à l'époque du patricien Claquebec le Névrotique).

**(****5)** Dont, curieusement, le seigneur Veterini garde très peu de souvenirs. Si ce n'est un appétit déplacé pour les insectes et l'envie de passer des heures au soleil. (cf _Sourcellerie _et un certain lézard, résultat du mécontentement sourcelier)

**(6)** Mais en général, les dégâts restent limités : l'apprenti poète en vient très vite à expliquer qu'il « brûle d'amour » pour elle, débarrassant fort opportunément le Disque de son encombrante personne.

**(7)** Il n'avait toutefois pas pris contre les écrivains les mêmes mesures que contre les mimes. Nombre de Morporkiens appréciaient beaucoup les bonnes histoires écrites ou racontées, et la presse (dans le premier cas) et la foule (dans le second) réglaient vite leur compte aux mauvais écrivains/ orateurs sans que le Palais ait à légiférer.

**(8)** Un rhétoricien éphébien un peu trop ambitieux et grandiloquent. Devant une assemblée de mages sceptiques (dans laquelle se trouvait malheureusement un sourcelier qui, ayant été abandonné par ses parents, ignorait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs), il prétendit que « nitroglycérine » ferait l'affaire. Résultat : 2 montagnes rayées de la carte et plein de chapeaux pointus orphelins. A part ça, le monde s'en est à peu près sorti indemne (voire mieux portant, si on prend en compte la disparition d'une brochette de mages au potentiel de nuisance fort élevé).

**(9) **Prouvant que ces pseudo-écrivains n'avaient aucune notion d'apiculture. Ou d'une organisation administrative bien réglée.

**(10)** Le recours aux alexandrins trahissant vraisemblablement une détresse extrême de malheureux secrétaire. En même temps, s'il a croisé l'Econome _et_ subi les discours de Ridculle...

**(11)** _Métaphoriquement_, aha, parlant.

**(12)** A part : dormir, manger, éviter les étudiants, faire la sieste, manger, embêter l'Econome. Et manger. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

**(13)** Le regard du seigneur Veterini peut être très très expressif. Lors d'une discussion avec lui dans les jardins du Palais, Tambourinoeud avait vu une taupe qui, fixée 30 secondes par le Patricien, avait galopé redresser les plants qu'elle avait dérangés pour disparaître en _rebouchant_ son trou derrière elle. Le Premier Secrétaire, ébahi, avait osé demander à son patron le « truc ». Regard cette fois étonné du seigneur Veterini : « Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre que son activité insensée faisait... désordre. » Effectivement, croiser un homme _sensé _aimant l'_ordre _dans une ville comme Ankh Morpork, voilà qui avait de quoi effrayer jusqu'à la gent taupine.

**(14)** - Hum hum, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ma position sur les métaphores, Mirliton...  
- _(oups, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il devrait être dans une autre dimension, un autre univers !)_ Euh, monseigneur, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous comparer à une...  
- Mirlitooooon ?  
- _(aïe, ce regard !)_ Oui monseigneur, tout ce que vous voudrez monseigneur ! Pas de ruche monseigneur !

**(15)** - A la rigueur, un bourdon : au moins la couleur noire correspond, et...

- ...

- Non, pas les cachots ! Pas les cachots !

**(16)** Par exemple, en fonction du contexte, un même haussement de sourcil peut avoir une multiplicité de significations :

- ce dossier est incomplet, non ?  
- et mon thé alors ?  
- fichue poussière dans l'œil !  
- comment vais-je embêter Vimaire aujourd'hui ?

**(17)** Les mages avaient remarqué 2 heures magiques : 4h et 8h, où davantage de phénomènes farfelus se produisaient. Deux fois moins à 4h (8 divisé par 2), mais tout de même : faites confiance à la magie pour semer la pagaille et embêter le monde, même au prix d'une arithmétique bancale.

**(18) **Rappel : les mœurs de l'animal sont décrites dans _Va-t-en-guerre _: « Peu après avoir manifesté leur curiosité envers la lanterne que [le pêcheur] avait accrochée à la poupe de son bateau, les calmars devenaient curieux de la façon dont divers congénères disparaissaient brusquement vers la surface dans un éclaboussement. Certains étaient même curieux (très brièvement) de voir de plus près le bidule pointu à barbillon qui leur fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. Le calmar curieux était terriblement curieux. Mais hélas peu doué pour additionner deux et deux. »

**(19)** Eh, oh, on est à Ankh Morpork quand même ! Mais la magie que Tambourinoeud avait coutume de voir devenait très vite synonyme de «dérapage», «catastrophe», «jours de travail pour tout remettre en place» et «Patricien énervé». Il avait tout de même assisté à quelques événements miraculeux, comme un touriste survivant à l'ingestion de 3 sandwiches estampillés 'Planteur', mais c'était tellement rare...

**(20)** A Ankh Morpork, la curiosité n'est pas un vilain défaut, plutôt une tendance suicidaire, vu les conséquences fréquentes.

**(21)** En tout cas, ni « Petit petit ! » ni filet à papillons ne s'étaient avérés concluants.

**(22)** Finalement, le sucre agrémenté de somnifère avait eu raison de lui. Après quelques murs défoncés et 3 côtes cassées parmi les poursuivants.

**(23)** Tout cela sentait encore fortement la marmotte.


	9. Miracles du Porcher

**Disclaimer**: tout est à Pratchett, et c'est tant mieux! A part le biniou chantant: je crois que c'est une vague réminiscence de l'_Eldoradingue _de Turk et De Groot.

**Avertissement**: la fin m'a complètement échappé. En fait, ces histoires d'objets, c'est pas marrant du tout. Une chaise qui saute par la fenêtre, ce n'est pas franchement amusant du point de vue de la chaise. Je me fais donc un post-it pour les suivantes: ne plus jamais prendre le point de vue des objets martyrisés...

**Sinon**: 24 décembre 2010, _joyeeeeeeux z'anniversaaaaaire Leïa!_

-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Objection n°9**

**Miracles du Porcher.**

-.-

Le facétieux étudiant de l'U.I., suivant la tradition séculaire, sortit le biniou de sous sa robe et le suspendit au réverbère de la ruelle, déjà chargé de mannequins du Porcher. Puis il prit une inspiration pour lancer _sa_ formule: pas celle que les crétins sans originalité utilisaient chaque année depuis plus d'un siècle, non. La sienne, plus puissante, tirerait du biniou un _lamento_ sans précédent.

Quelques étincelles d'octarine plus tard, c'était fait. Bon, il ne fallait pas chercher la précision avec ce genre de sort, il frappait dans un large rayon, mais qui s'en souciait... Et il dégarpit, tandis que la complainte du biniou s'élevait, plus poignante que jamais dans la nuit du Porcher. Dans l'obscurité, Quelque Chose fut pris de pitié.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« J' vous jure, patron, cette fois c'est pas des craques! J'ai même eu la trouille de ma vie, pire qu'à l'armée quand le sergent était en fait encore vivant! »

Vimaire tâchait, à trois heures du matin, de rester à flot dans le déluge de paroles chicardien.

« Le sergent, caporal?

- Ouais, un troll, patron. L'avait des bottes sympas, et puis un mort qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait fait? Bon l'était pas clamsé, l'a bien fallu que j'y laisse ses grolles, je tenais à mes arpions et mes bijoux d'famille et ma vie et... et nom des dieux patron! C'était pas moi cette nuit, j' vous dis! »

Vimaire se renversa dans son fauteuil. La nuit du Porcher abondait suffisamment en Incidents Divers, allant du cadavre farci aux marrons **(1)** ou au couteau **(2)**, au biniou perché dans un réverbère lançant une complainte insupportable **(3)**; il n'avait pas besoin en plus d'un Chicard jouant les innocents lutins du Porcher **(4)**. Les plaintes affluaient en nombre, il pourrait difficilement couvrir le caporal cette fois s'il n'en apprenait pas plus. Il tenta de le prendre par les sentiments:

« Ecoutez Cecil... »

Le caporal s'effondra en sanglots **(5)**.

Et merde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Côlon et Petitcul étaient venus ramasser une masse chicarde tressautante et dégoulinante, lâchant à intervalles réguliers: _pas moi, pas moi, gargl, pas moi, snnnnnurfl, pas moââââââ..._

Il relut le rapport de Fred Côlon. On voyait d'étranges choses à Ankh Morpork, mais ceci gagnait le podium sans peine **(6)**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Appel au lecteur: un misérable logiciel de traitement de texte ne saurait rendre justice à un authentique (donc pittoresque) rapport de police morporkien. Même les plus soignés finissent par être victimes du passage de la division aéroportée **(7)**, de la poigne du sergent Detritus **(8)** ou des rhumes du petit dragon que l'agent Visite ne pouvait se résigner à laisser seul chez lui. Parmi les incidents les plus courants, bien sûr. Donc, ô lecteur, figure-toi un dossier ayant eu à subir toutes les contingences morporkiennes (neige, chute dans la boue, pluie de grenouilles, chute sur l'Ankh, rencontre avec une saucisse de Planteur, etc) cumulées à celle du Guet.

C'est bon, tout le monde y est? Euh, non, pas trop quand même: que le rapport reste lisible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ankh Morpork, 10e année du Requain, nuit du Porcher._

**Objet: événements étranges** **(9)**

Ce soir-là, je patrouillais avec le caporal Chicque dans le quartier des Petits Dieux. On s'est arrêté un moment au Tambour Rafistolé pour vérifier que l'agitation qui y régnait n'avait rien d'anormal _(Vimaire leva les yeux au ciel: pour se faire offrir une portion de dinde et une saucisse du Porcher, tiens)_. Après on a continué dans la rue rue des Filigranes. On a fait un petit détour par la brasserie de Vrille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune bagarre _(Vimaire calcula: 5 kilomètres, le petit détour. En même temps, ils servaient une sacrée bière, là-bas)_. En sortant on a discuté avec le nommé Planteur _(oh, oui, Chicard était un des seuls morporkiens à encore oser acheter les sandwiches du vendeur ambulant)_ qui prétendait avoir vu des choses étranges _(pas plus loin que son étal, pour sûr: certains affirmaient que ses saucisses du Porcher se faisaient parfois la malle hors de leur petit pain)_ mais il est apparu qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel _(même pas une fumerolle quand la moutarde dégoulinait sur le pavé? Ou une saucisse faisant de l'oeil au consommateur? Planteur se faisait vieux)_.

On a continué notre patrouille jusqu'à la rue de la Fosse-aux-catins. Et là, le caporal Chicque a eu un pressentiment. Minuit approchait, plus un bruit, l'obscurité inquiétante nous entourait _(par une nuit de pleine lune... Vimaire maudit le jour où Angua avait prêté un mauvais polar à Côlon: depuis, il tentait régulièrement de 'faire du style')_. Nous étions seuls, à part les mannequins du Porcher suspendus aux fenêtres, tous estampillés de leur certificat d'arrimage **(10)**. Nous avancions difficilement sur les pavés glissants de verglas _(Vimaire aurait plutôt attribué les pertes d'équilibre à la petite bière de chez Vrille)_. Un bruit inhabituel _(à Ankh Morpork? Tout était inhabituel...)_ plus loin dans la rue m'a incité à partir en éclaireur, tandis que le caporal Chicque sécurisait le périmètre _(soit: 'la bière et le sandwich Planteur ne faisaient pas bon ménage et j'allais cuver ça dans un coin; Chicard faisait le guet, des fois qu'un gradé aurait débarqué)_. Bon, au fond de la rue, il n'y avait rien, mais lorsque je suis revenu, c'était pire que la bataille de Koom. Le caporal Chicque était recouvert de lambeaux rouges et blancs. Et... »

Vimaire reposa le dossier. Il connaissait ce passage presque par coeur, mais avait vraiment du mal à le visualiser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicard attendait, peinard, que Fred ait vidé les écluses (trop de bière, il lui avait dit pourtant), quand une mélodie insoutenable (même pour un agent aux goûts musicaux hautement discutables comme Chicard) s'éleva. Ah tiens, ils étaient pile dans la rue du biniou. Cette fois, le Guet n'allait pas courir toute la ville à la recherche de l'instrument infernal. Il était accroché au réverbère. Trop haut. Chicard tira son épée, visa, lança: touché! Mais le truc continuait. Il recommença deux ou trois fois, rien à faire. Il chercha autour de lui une arme plus tranchante. **(11)**

Le bruit sourd d'une masse atterrissant dans la neige se fit alors entendre. Il se retourna: un mannequin du Porcher. Les certificats d'arrimage n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Il haussa les épaules: pour verbaliser, il fallait sortir un crayon, ôter les gants... trop froid.

* Pof * Quoi, un autre?

* Pof * * Pof * * Pof * * Pof * * Pof * * Pof * * Pof *

Chicard s'adossa au mur. Merde. Il était cerné de mannequins du Porcher barbus et ventrus d'un mère à un mètre cinquante, affalés dans des positions grotesques, le fixant de leurs yeux de verre. C'était quoi encore, cette embrouille?

« Freeeeeeeeeeed! »

La neige assourdissait sa voix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chicard brandit son épée d'agent du Guet (qui jusque là n'avait servi qu'à percer des binious et éplucher divers... 'comestibles'). Les mannequins se levèrent. Et la rue retentit de sinistres: HOHOHO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Résultat: Vimaire avait désormais sur les bras une quinzaine de plaintes pour dégradation (massacre) de mannequins du Porcher, presque deux quintaux de tissu rouge haché menu et rembourrage indistinct dans le même état (sans parler des yeux de verre qui trainaient dans le tas),et un Chicard hystérique. Il se frotta les yeux et décidé d'expédier le tout:

- les plaintes sur son bureau, près de son omniscope portable (c'est là qu'elles avaient le plus de chance de prendre feu) **(12)**

- les immondices dans les égouts (les gnomes seraient ravis du tissu)

- Chicard chez lui.

C'était ça, les miracles du Porcher: régler les affaires du Guet simplement et efficacement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A l'aube, dans une ruelle déserte des Ombres, une silhouette obèse titubait lourdement, portant délicatement un drôle de sac gémissant. Elle finit par tomber à genoux sous le seul réverbère allumé du quartier. Le mannequin du Porcher éventré tapota doucement le biniou expirant; l'instrument haletait encore malgré les taillades infligées par l'épée ébréchée du caporal Chicque.

« Hohoho? »

Le biniou se souleva péniblement, exhala une courte mélodie et retomba, définitivement silencieux.

« Hohoho... »

Le mannequin s'affaissa à son tour dans la neige.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« HUM... UN NOUVEL ARRIVANT POUR LE PARADIS DES BINIOUS...

- Hohoho?

- VOUS? JE NE SAIS PAS. VOS CONFRÈRES PRÉCÉDEMMENT ARRIVES SE SONT TOUS RÉUNIS AU PALAIS DU PORCHER. J'AI CRU COMPRENDRE QU'IL Y AVAIT ABONDANCE DE SAUCISSES.

- Hohoho.

- C'EST VOUS QUI VOYEZ. MAIS VOUS SAVEZ, IL Y A DÉJÀ 167 BINIOUS LA-BAS, ET PAS UN SEUL MANNEQUIN DU PORCHER. VOUS ALLEZ VOUS SENTIR SEUL. »

L'esprit du biniou protesta avec vigueur.

« Pwoueeeeeet!

- Hohoho!

- BIEN. ON Y VA, ALORS. »

Bigadin, nimbé de sa lumière habituelle, prit son envol au-dessus des pavés crasseux, deux étranges esprits montés en croupe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tandis que le soleil se levait, une drôle d'étoile s'éleva et disparut au-dessus d'Ankh Morpork: la nuit du Porcher s'achevait, et ses miracles avec.

¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨

* * *

-.-

**Notes:**

**(1)** Dans les rues d'Ankh Morpork, on sert au Porcher les traditionnelles saucisses, mais aussi d'étranges créatures vendues sous le terme générique de « dinde du Porcher ». Leurs seuls points communs sont d'être farcies et de feindre une allure comestible - à part les 'dindes' de Planteur: trop d'écailles ou de poils pour être crédibles.

**(2)** Spécialité morporkienne à toute époque de l'année, mais en recrudescence au moment du Porcher, période des réunions familiales et petits différends afférents.

**(3)** Les étudiants de l'U.I. aiment s'amuser pour le Porcher. Et certains d'entre eux avec les binious. C'était du moins l'enseignement de l'expérience: Vimaire devait chaque année envoyer un agent déloger l'instrument troublant l'ordre public. D'après les archives du Guet, la petite blague durait depuis 167 ans.

**(4)** Pour voir en Chicard Chicque un 'innocent lutin du Porcher', même métaphorique, il faut être:  
- un Econome, ou  
- un Deux-Fleurs, ou  
- un doux-dingue n'entrant pas dans les catégories sus-nommées, ou  
- un commissaire divisionnaire du Guet très très fatigué.

**(5)** Personne n'a appelé Chicard par son prénom depuis 30 ans, à part:  
- une stripteaseuse décérébrée  
- une petite troupe de femmes klatchiennes qui le prenaient lui-même pour une femme.  
Forcément, ça fait un choc.

**(6)** Le récit lui-même, pas le rapport: le résultat graphique que Côlon nommait 'écriture' était fort courant au Guet: après tout, le sergent Detritus cassait en moyenne 7 crayons avant de venir à bout d'une page (lorsque le pauvre papier ne rendait pas l'âme avant)

**(7) **Vimaire appréciait à sa juste mesure les services rendus par Arthur P'tit Dingue et sa buse, mais la bestiole trainait ses problèmes de transit intestinal de bureau en bureau. Ca faisait tache, au sens propre (enfin, sale).

**(8)** « _Oh pardon monsieur Commissaire, papier froissé, euh déchiré, pas trop important au moins?_ »

**(9)** Expression ô combien pléonastique à Ankh Morpork. Mais quant à demander à Côlon de soigner sa sémantique... autant grattouiller un troll sous les aisselles pour le faire rire: il vous aura par mégarde écrasé les mains avant que vous ayez pu lui arracher le moindre rictus.

**(10)** Aux alentours du Porcher, de nombreux morporkiens trouvent festif de suspendre de pauvres poupées géantes représentant le Père Porcher (version édulcorée), censées amuser les enfants. Suite à quelques incidents malheureux (10 kilogrammes de chiffons rembourrés vous tombant sur le coin de la figure de 15 mètres, ça cause du dégât. Surtout pour les nains ayant abandonné le casque traditionnel), le Patricien a promulgué une loi rendant la vérification des attaches par des spécialistes.

**(11)** On est à Ankh Morpork. Tout est une arme dans la rue, même la mousse poussant entre les pavés.

**(12)** Cf le petit One Shot sur le quotidien morporkien (même auteur, même éditeur, même prix ^^)


End file.
